Immune
by BlueEmberNight
Summary: This my own story. I know, I hate it when people try to write their own books, too. But I need feedback, even if it's just about how much you hate it. It's close to Maximum Ride. Blue and Jazmine are two normal 13 year old girls, or that's what they thought until strange things started happening. The strange things started happening at the worst of times...THE END OF THE WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sorry, this is just in advance so prepare yourself.

Hey, my name's Jazmine, but you'll get to know me later. Right now you need to listen, well, more like read.

If you want to live read this or if you want your kids to live or if you want your grandkids to live. I'm writing this a hundred or so years before it happens so you better become a doctor or something.

Anyway, the future isn't that special, we put all our money and technology into military advances so don't get your hopes up about crazy robots.

So, in the future there is this disease called Blood Change. It's basically called the _End Of The Freaking World_ , but I'm here to tell you our story.

Oh, yeah, _our_. So the story is coming from Blue and I. Blue is my best friend, she is slightly meaner than me, little more evil, but not evil, _evil_.

Just, she's a bit different then me not like she's trying to take over the world or anything.

Back to the point.

Blood Change is coming so I'm here to tell you there _is_ hope. I am here to tell you that you _are_ and _will_ be part of this so don't put this book down.

Also if you haven't figured it out by now Blue and I have learned how to time travel. Just a heads up!

I was the one writing this because Blue would say something like this:

Read this or die!

She gets right to the point. I find it amusing but seriously don't tell her!


	2. Author's Note

This just an Author's note. By the way I'm NOT the only author my friend is also writing the story. Pease review.

All I wanted to say is I'll try to update every week and I'm sorry it's not a Maximum Ride. I promise that it's similar, though. And finally the chapters will be much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Google Docs says I have 117 pages…so this will be a real book…you know like book sized. Anyway…**

 _Hey, little intro. Welcome to my world or present. Welcome to your future, actually it depends on when you're reading this._

 _By the way my name is Blue._

 _Stupid Blood Change! I wish I could do something. But I am helpless. And everyone knows how I feel about being helpless!_ I thought over and over again as if my brain was a hamster wheel.

That's when my best friend came running up behind me. I smiled but only to myself. Never would I show too much feeling to anyone.

"Hey, what's up, I mean, well, other than the human race being swept?" Jazmine asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Always upbeat aren't you, well, I am fine but I wish I wasn't going to die at the age of freaking thirteen."

"Have you gotten any more information on what happens when you get Blood Change?" Jazmine inquired.

"Actually, I have. I always want all the info. Anyway, when you get Blood Change it starts as a tickle in your throat. Then you start getting a cough. Next you start coughing up blood. Then you finally choke on your own blood till you die! Lovely ain't it!" I laughed.

I knew Jazmine knew that I was only messing around and it completely terrified me. I think her and maybe Renee were the only ones that knew me that well.

"Sounds...I guess lovely, mostly brutal. I definitely know that I am staying away from those sicko freaks unless of course they decide to take over the world completely before my birthday. I at least want to be 15 before I choke myself with my own blood but 14 is good," Jazmine responded.

"That's when Tyler and Greg walked up!" I mumbled loudly.

"What?" Jazmine questioned, confused. Then Tyler and Greg walked up.

Jazmine shook her head and said, "I don't know how you do that!"

"I don't know but it's the same as you being able to balance on _anything_!" I retorted with a smile.

"Says the one who can barely balance on one foot," Jazmine snickered as she playfully punched me in the arm.

"I've had enough!" Tyler yelled, "What are you two talking about?"

"We were saying how stupid people are that have the letter T as the first letter in their name!" I retorted.

"Oh and same with G!" Jazmine added.

Let me state a few facts:

Greg has a major crush on Jazmine and he will do pretty much anything for her.

Tyler also has a crush on her but he won't admit it.

So, as you can assume Jazmine is pretty cool, but I tend to have a different opinion about the way guys think she is cool.

Let me tell you, _ew_!

I had zoned out for bit because those two were fighting over her and I knew it was pointless, Jazmine had a crush on Nate.

Let me fill you in. Okay, my friends are Jazmine, Frankie, Renee, Tyler, Brody, Nate, Thomas, and Maximum. Amanda _thinks_ we are friends. So, now you know.

And if you were wondering I will _not_ tell you who I have a crush on. Plus, I normally keep out of that stuff and I am an overall tomboy.

"Tyler stop annoying Jazmine!" Greg insisted. Jazmine and I facepalmed at the same time. We all started laughing.

You may be wondering, if you haven't figured it out, Greg hangs out with us because of Jazmine. What a drag!

Trust me we tried to get rid of him but no go.

As we stopped laughing we reached the school.

There was, I am not joking, a twenty foot line! Gosh, we must all be getting our blood checked. F-U-N!

The line inched like a slug but finally it was my turn!

I sat in a chair as the nurse plunged a needle into my arm.

 _Stupid! Blood! Change! Stupid!_ I thought as I got the shot.

Tyler and Greg had left but Jazmine hadn't, she was laughing so hard I thought she would die.

Jazmine and I both had an extreme fear of needles. We didn't know why, though. Jazmine inched forward, then sitting in the chair. She looked away as the needle slid under her skin.

When she was done she said, "Thank goodness I hate that nurse now."

"No kidding!" I replied sarcastically.

More Facts:

Maximum is a boy, if you didn't know.

Maximum and I have the same attitude.

I am friends with Brody and Tyler but most of the girls just tried to stand Tyler and his stupid jokes.

Nate, Thomas, and Maximum are best friends but hang out with us.

More facts later. I told you that so you could get the friend stuff down.

Finally, we entered the school followed by Tyler and Greg _again._

"Why don't you guys leave? Isn't Tyler's locker all the way across the school?" Jazmine questioned.

"Greg just, just, wants to be with you," Tyler stuttered.

"If that's right then how do you explain that Greg's locker is over here, and you are the one tagging along?" I grumbled, sick of them tagging along, already.

"Uh…" Tyler mumbled eventually walking away after he couldn't think of any good comeback.

"Ugh, I hate him!" Jazmine scoffed.

"Don't worry he will leave you alone sometime with Greg's wonderful protecting," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it! Just hurry up you want Miss. Perfect Tessa showin' up?" Jazmine asked.

"Telling me to hurry up, you are the one who still has her locker open?" I snorted.

"Well, I am ready now," Jazmine responded.

We walked into our home room and we glared at a sheepish Tyler.

"Good morning, everyone sit now," Mrs. Keinger instructed.

"Blah blah," I mocked. Mrs. Keinger ignored me.

"We are working on China for this unit. I will hand out your packet for China then if we have time at the end we will watch a video," Mrs. Keinger began, "Darrell do you really need to blow your nose in here? It is very disrespectful and gross. Darrel, please go outside the classroom to do that."

"Yes Mrs. Keinger sorry," Darrel said disgusted.

"Come on class you're not going to start our week off with a bad Monday, now are you?" Mrs. Keinger questioned.

"Can we just get started?" I retorted.

"Yes," Mrs. Keinger replied as she passed out the China packets. I was pretty sure I was on her nerves but I didn't care.

"Aww! This is the longest packet you have ever gave us, no fair," Reagan whined.

"Bane it," Jazmine said.

"Just be quiet and I won't kill you!" I growled, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Thanks people! Just love having your support!

We began our worksheets.

Then I felt Jazmine look at me so I put my thumbs in my ears and stuck my tongue out. That got us laughing.

Apparently, Mrs. Keinger had a enough, "You two, the office now!"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Good-bye Ms. Grump!"

She had turned red with anger. If it was possible I think steam would've come out of her ears.

"I can't believe you said that! Out loud!" Jazmine snickered.

"Hey, we're going to the office, why should I care!" I laughed.

"No one can correct you!" Jazmine snickered again.

"Right, and they can correct you. Remember when someone told you to stop bringing that stupid trapper keeper!" I snickered, "It's still here today!"

"What _ever_!" Jazmine laughed.

Yep, if you're wondering Jazmine is my partner in crime. She and I only listen when we think it's fair.

I could be considered a thief, if you're wondering. Yes, I have stolen stuff but only when needed and it's not money. I steal small things.

We entered the office and Mrs. Nelson pointed to Mr. Shields office.

"Why are you two here?" Mr. Shields asked. Okay, we normally didn't get caught so we could be considered _good_ students.

"We got sent here because we were laughing in class or disrupting it," I answered.

"Well, just don't do that again. I expect better from you two,"

Let me pause. This is a thing people try on Jazmine and I a _lot_. People _try_ to guilt trip us, not gonna happen. We only feel guilty when we believe we should be, it's weird, right. Play again.

"You are staying in the office for the rest of the period," Mr. Shields finished. I rolled my eyes and Jazmine snickered as we left Mr. Shields office.

People are going to start seeing more of the _bad_ Blue and Jazmine.

"So, what's up?" I asked Mrs. Nelson causally.

"What's up is you are in the office!" Mrs. Nelson roared. So much for a normal conversation.

I slowly pulled out my iPod 5 and put my earbuds in. Don't worry that version is practically ancient.

My parents don't like spending money on me. I don't think they even like me but I don't like them either so it works out.

As the classics filled my ears I slowly was swept into thought.

Also classics are like your new songs. I like _Stressed Out_ by Twenty-one Pilots and _Jailbreak_ by AWOLNATION, best songs ever.

So, it fits my attitude towards life, a jail or a place filled with stress. I think that stuff comes from the way my parents take care of me.

I am free. If I said 'Hey, I'm going to go a rob a bank!' My parents would say 'Don't get caught.' Then go back to reading.

That's also why I am thief, they barely give me clothes and such. But, hey, I've learned a lot more than school could've ever taught me. Basically it goes like this:

The world is harsh. You gotta break rules to _survive_.

That's also probably why I was voted longest to survive in the wild or without parents.

The teachers were confused about why I was chosen to be the one to survive but the school wasn't, the school knew more about me than my parents.

Sad, right? Nope, I think of it as a blessing. I don't have rules and I'm still smarter than other students. Still get straight A's but with no parents.

Skills I Learned:

How to fight.

How to get good grades.

How to provide for myself.

How to hunt for food. (Not that I did that often.)

How to build shelters. (Didn't do that often, either.)

How to fish.

How to make weapons.

How to freaking _survive._

Nobody knew too much about me. I am dark and silent to most people, closed off. That's why most people fear me and because I got in a few fights close to school grounds.

Most people didn't understand why Jazmine was my friend, she is so light-hearted. I am not light-hearted.

I had been thinking this stuff for around half an hour.

RING! RING!

"Bye!" Jazmine yelled as we left.

"Don't get in anymore trouble!" Mrs. Nelson yelled back.

We quickly grabbed our stuff, which was still in the classroom. Then we headed to science.

"Everyone, take a seat!" Mrs. Shooks announced, "We will be doing a lab today and I will be picking your partners!" I glared at Mrs. Shooks and Jazmine snickered.

"Tyler and Levi will be partners. Nate and Maximum, Reagan and Amelia, Jazmine and Blue!" Mrs. Shooks shouted, "Oh no! Okay, you two do **NOT** set anything on fire!"

"We get to mess with fire!?" I asked, excitedly.

"No you get to _use_ fire!" Mrs. Shooks replied.

Everyone began to file into the science lab. We rushed to the first

table with a set of matches.

"You may begin the experiment," Mrs. Shooks said, "I must go get something!"

I lit the match but the flame slithered up the match and burned my finger, "Bane! That baning hurt!" I threw the match and it landed on my paper, it caught on fire.

"I got it!" Jazmine yowled as she got a beaker of water and put the fire out. We both sighed with relief.

Mrs. Shooks walked in not knowing anything, that was until Reagan yelled, "Blue and Jazmine set something on FIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just wanted to say thank you to** WeirdAndCoolAtTheSameTime **. I really appreciate the feedback and I'll be sure to tell my friend because she is also writing it too… I think her name on FanFiction will be something like JazmineNewton…so make sure to check for her writings.**

I looked at Blue, with a guilty face. Blue had an angry and surprised face, and she mumbled under her breath "Stupid Reagan!" Mrs. Shooks was shaking in pure anger.

 _Man, Blue messed up and I'll still take the blame. Why?_

"You two to the office NOW! I knew I couldn't trust you girls!" Mrs. Shooks yelled.

"Whatever we're all gonna die anyways!" Blue yelled back. Everyone stared at Blue frightened, she was the only one who would dare say _that_.

"You're the only one going to die," Reagan replied, about to burst into tears.

"You gonna cry, baby Reagan?" Blue growled, disgustedly, she obviously hated Reagan, "Just accept it! There is no known cure! We _are_ going to die!" Reagan burst into tears, so did many others.

"That's enough! I thought you two were better than this," Mrs. Shooks replied.

"It's true all of it! You will have to accept it! Say goodbye to your parents and friends!" I screamed. I had been boiling inside for a while, now, it finally boiled over.

"Jazmine you are correct. So, bye, I guess," Blue agreed.

"You two," Mrs. Shooks said, icely, "to the office!"

"This is all just ridiculous," I said, as we were walking to the office _again._

"I know right! They are all just a bunch of babies! I mean we _are_ going to die. Everything we said was true," Blue replied.

We were both terrified but we weren't going to deny the truth.

"It's not our fault, we're stating the whole truth, they just don't understand. Mommies aren't going to see their little babies graduate, get married and they won't have grandkids," I replied.

"Yeah! That's all true. Now, that I think about it we are taking this better than most," Blue agreed.

Our rant had sent many bursting into tears.

 _This just isn't right. We had to be born in a generation that will see the Freaking End of the World!_

"I don't want to be in the office again, can't we just go to the stupid library till the period is over. I don't need to get yelled at from school when I'm gonna be yelled at for probably an hour straight and be grounded for a month," I almost yelled, _almost_.

"What did you two do, _now_? You were in here ten minutes ago!" Mrs. Nelson inquired while yelling.

 _Yow! She is angry! L-O-L! Yeah, I'm old fashioned._

"We set a freakin' piece of paper on fire and we ranted about how we will all be dead soon!" I replied.

"You two should not bring up Blood Change," Mrs. Nelson instructed, "Blue and Jazmine go to Mr. Shield's office."

"Fine," we both retorted.

Mr. Shield began "You two! Your both thirteen and you guys live in a free country! Why do you, Blue and Jazmine, cause _so_ much trouble?"

"We normally aren't that _bad_ …," Blue was cut off.

"Normally doesn't matter! Now matters!" Mr. Shields yelled.

"Oh! For gosh sake _be_ quiet! I wasn't finished!" Blue snarled, "We are not normally that bad but it's the end of the world! We are angry and what's left to strive for? We are just letting everything out. What could go wrong? We will be dead soon!"

 _Go, Blue! Make him shut up! He thinks he is in charge! Ha! No one can control us!_

"Yeah! Give up! What is left to correct, there is _no_ cure _._ We _will_ be dead," I growled.

"You two stay in the office for the rest of the period _again_!" Mr. Shields barked.

"This is so stupid!" Blue moaned.

"Shhh!" Mrs. Nelson told Blue.

"I'm so sick of people acting like it's a-," I was cut off.

"Your sick!" Mrs. Nelson screamed.

"Number one don't eavesdrop on others conversations! Second, it's just an expression!" I told Mrs. Nelson.

"Anyways...what were you saying before?" Blue asked.

"I was just saying that I'm so sick of people acting like it's a normal day," I answered.

 _And I'm sick of adults that are no smarter than Blue and I. Sure they are smarter than normal kids but not us._

RING! RING!

"Let's go!" Blue shouted.

"No shouting, Blue!" Mrs. Nelson replied.

"See ya later Blue," I shouted. Mrs Nelson grumbled something about kids not listening.

"Bye Jazzy," Blue replied.

Jazzy, that's my nickname but Blue uses it less than Renee and Frankie do. I don't know why. Probably something to do with her sorry excuse for parents. She is strange, but she is also human.

"What happened in the office?" Karen asked me.

"Mr. Shields yelled at us, you know the usual stuff," I answered.

"Ooohh, Jazmine is a bad girl," Reagan blabbed.

"Shut up, at least I didn't cry like a baby in front of everyone," I growled.

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all," Reagan whined.

I rolled my eyes at Karen and she glared at Reagan.

"Hurry the bell is gonna ring," she squealed.

"Well that would just be making my day," I replied.

We had just got in the classroom when the bell rang and right when Miss. Lintar started walking around the room to check our assignment notebooks for the homework for that night.

"Jazmine where is your assignment notebook?" asked Miss. Lintar.

"Sorry I just got here," I replied.

"No excuses get it out now," Miss. Lintar retorted, "thank you, you may put it away now."

 _OMG, where is my homework?_ I thought to myself.

I searched everywhere, then realized I left it in my bottom locker when I first got to school. If stupid Reagan hadn't told on Blue and I then we wouldn't have been in the office, and I wouldn't have forgot my stupid math homework.

"What a wonderful day turning out for me, oh and I forgot that I won't be having these much longer, trying to think on the bright side of myself even though it's more of a dark thought than bright," I continued speaking to myself in my head.

"What did you say Jazmine?" Connor asked.

"Oh... uh... nothing," I managed to stutter out.

I hadn't been talking in my head, I guess.

 _I looked around the city before me. It was all rubble. I saw people coughing up blood all around me._

 _Then a guy staggered out of an ally, he looked like a zombie but I knew he wasn't, and he grabbed my arm!_

" _No! Don't kill me too! Let the kids live! Please…," I screeched._

" _No time...no time! I must talk to you!" the man yelled "Look what you have done. You, Team Fire, did nothing for us! How could you. They said '_ _ **Fire together will save the world'**_ _they lied to us. You destroyed it."_

" _What the heck are you talking about!?" I yelled._

" _No time. No time for me, but for you…Save us...don't make the same mistake! No time…_ _ **Fire together will save the world.**_ _No time! Go with the fire not against it! Go with the flow! No time!" the man yelled._

" _No time?! Fire will save!? What the heck?" I growled._

" _No time! Wake up! Now, wake up!" the man yelled._

 _Then the man turned to ash and he was gone._

"Jazmine wake up! Wake up!" Miss. Lintar screeched.

"NO TIME! FIRE WILL SAVE! WHAT!" I shouted.

I looked around everyone was staring.

"I-I'm sorry…," I replied.

 _How could that-that dream be so real?_

"What did it mean...will I save the world? No you won't...you're a nobody Jazmine. It was just a _dream_! It was fake…," I mumbled.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I growled.

"You-you were talking in your sleep," Karen answered.

"What did you guys here?" I stuttered. " _No! Don't kill me too! Let the kids live! Please..._ then you were silent for a while... _What the heck are you talking about..._ then you were silent _...No time? Fire will save? What the heck..._ then we woke you up _,"_ Karen answered.

I was silent while I thought.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I inquired.

"Um...we…,'' Miss. Lintar stuttered.

 _What! She hates me! She would've gotten me in trouble in a second!_

"Okay this is getting weird. It was a dream not the future," I replied, finally.

"I-I'm sorry," Karen apologized.

"Just for once I want you to talk about math again and one more question. Did you guys just listen to my dream?" I asked.

"Yeah...I guess we did…," Karen answered.

 _Is my life spiraling out of control or what?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! My friend is signing up on Fanfiction! So…Yea! Anyway, I'm glad to give you this new chapter. I know some of you may be sad so I brought some of the MR characters here.**

 **Me: Say hello.**

 **Max: Hey…**

 **Gazzy: So…when can I blow something up!?**

 ***Iggy and Gazzy high-five***

 **Me: Where did you get that idea..?!**

 **Max: All BlueEmberNight wanted us to say 'hope you enjoy.' Bye!**

 _I wonder what Jazmine is up to. Period's half over! Awesome!_

Yup, we're in different math classes. Like I said before I still get straight A's...even in advanced math.

I don't brag that would change my dark and silent personality. I am just stating the truth, just explaining. Don't you start thinking I'm a brat! Good, glad you understand.

 _Boring! Bor-ing!_

 _I stepped out from behind a building half destroyed!_

" _Whoa! I knew Chicago wasn't gonna look good after Blood Change but come on people!" I yelled. Chicago was burning, literally! There was fire everywhere._

 _Suddenly, a man lunged at me and grabbed my arm!_

" _What the he-," I screamed as he put a hand over my mouth._

" _Shut up! There is no time for me! But for you! I believe you still have time!" The man began in a raspy voice, "They said '_ _ **Fire together will save the world**_ _' Ha! They lied...you destroyed it! You can't turn your backs on us!"_

" _Excuse me but who are you talking about? I'm just a kid! Do you need to have a reality check 'cause I am no scientist!" I half-laughed half-snarled, overall I sounded weird._

" _Of course you don't know! But you can not turn your backs on us, we need you. Don't think for yourself and maybe all the lies will vanish and the truth will come!"_

" _Great! All I need is a crazy guy saying everything is a freaking lie! Thanks!" I snickered._

" _You need to focus! I will give you one piece of advice. Fire burns on the dead undergrowth. It flows over what's dead! Go with the flow, Blue!" The man screamed._

 _This guy was getting annoying!_

" _Trust yourself! Everything happens for a reason. Your parents might not care about you but use the skills they gave you! You are here for a reason...so is Jazmine!"_

" _Alright! I have had enough! Shut up!" I snarled._

" _Goodbye!" He laughed. Then he turned to ash and the wind scattered him._

"Ahh!" I yowled in terror.

I looked around...I was in math class!

 _But that dream was so real._

I felt my cheeks flush as I realized everyone was staring at me!

"Blue, is everything okay?" Mr. Edison asked.

"Um...nothing. Forget it. Nothing is wrong," I replied, sheepishly.

"I, never mind," Mr. Edison began. I slowly, glared at everyone, daring them to speak. No one did a thing.

 _ **Fire together will save the world**_ _...what could that mean? He called us team fire...are we the fire that will save the world. He said Jazmine was meant to be, like me so she must be part of team fire. No! That would be cool, though. I'm not important, no matter how much I wish. My dream said I could change the world's path with Blood Change...but it was...fake…_ All those thoughts went in and out of my head.

RING! RING!

"No homework!" Mr. Edison yelled.

 _Oh yeah! Man, I sound like that ancient kool aid guy. FAH!_

F.Y.I., I used old terms with the F.Y.I. thing, Funny As Heck is FAH.

I saw Jazmine and shouted, "Jazmine! Over here!" She quickly made her way over to me.

"Hey, what's up?" Jazmine asked me.

"Did you have a-," I was cut off!

Her and all the gal, just kidding.

"Me too! Did it have a guy that turned to ash in it!?" Jazmine exploded, literally!

Ha, I'm joking again. I should stop, right? Okay.

"Yeah! It was so weird! Too bad it was fake…," I agreed.

"Yep," Jazmine said, not in a cheerful way.

"Did we have LA homework?" Jazmine questioned, suddenly worried.

"Na, why?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Hey! Look at me I'm glaring at you!" Jazmine growled. We both bursted out, laughing!

"Hello!" Mr. Jacks began as we entered our next class, Language Arts.

"Everyone get your laptops out!" Mr. Jacks announced.

Okay, these laptops are around ten dollars, _really_ old laptops. The newest kind is around five hundred to two thousand dollars.

Anyway.

"Write how you're feeling today with the...new happenings going on," Mr. Jacks yelled.

 _Nice try but that still hurts some losers!_

Laptop entry:

" _1-26-55_

 _Today, I am feeling helpless. In math class I had a dream:_

 _ **I stared around a fiery city. Blood Change had taken our home. Then an infected man grabbed my arm and he said, "I believe you still have time. They said 'Fire together will save the world!' They lied...you destroyed it! You can't turn your backs on us!"**_ _I said something snotty in return. Blah blah blah, "_ _ **Of course you don't know...focus...you're here for a reason...so is Jazmine…" Boom! He turns to ash**_ _and I wake up._

 _After that, I felt like I could do something then reality slapped me across the face. I was a nothing. A nobody."_ I read my entry, with all the glee I could muster. Barely any.

"That's...crazy, Blue," Mr. Jacks stuttered.

Everyone just stared.

Jazmine looked straight ahead. I assumed she was thinking about how similar the dreams were but I can only guess.

 _Flashback…_

 _I looked around, stunned. I was in a nursery?_

 _ **What the heck?**_

 __ _I felt something on my shoulder so I turned my head. I saw a freaking black bat with a navy blue streak going down each wing!_

 _I tried to scream, hey this was freaky, but instead I whispered, "Hi Apollo!"_

 _"Look Jazzy, he trusts me!" I yelped in a, I now noticed, childish voice._

 _I looked down I was two maybe three years old!_

 _"Not to be rude but I thought you liked cats better!" Jazmine replied also in a childish voice._

 _I started talking again, "I did too but when I saw Apollo it just...clicked. I wanted to be his friend."_

 _"I know what you mean, it was the same when I saw Selene," Jazmine agreed._

 _I realized there was a white owl with brown stripes and eyes on Jazmine's shoulder._

 _ **This isn't a dream, I can think for myself but not control anything.**_

 __ _End of flashback…_

I blinked my eyes, cautiously.

When I looked at Jazmine staring into space _again_.

I tried to get her attention. I moved my desk back and forth, I snapped. Finally, at my last attempt I fake coughed.

 _Big_ mistake on my part.

Reagan shot a frightened look at me and then started screaming.

"What?" I shouted over Reagan's frightened screams.

A few other girls started to catch on to what Reagan was thinking and started screaming too! The class started running to the wall where Mr. Jacks was standing.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" Mr. Jacks yelled, he had a slightly scared and concerned face.

"Blue stand up and don't move," Mr. Jacks said slowly, like I spoke a different language. He grabbed the phone at his desk.

"What...Blue do you know what this is about?" Jazmine asked, almost groggily.

"Jazmine get up and come over here," Mr. Jacks murmured.

"What, no! Nothing is wrong with Blue! Why are you guys hiding from her?" Jazmine asked, her voice elevating.

"Jazmine, get over here, now," Mr. Jacks spoke with more authority.

"NO! I am not running away from Blue like she has some super contagious virus or something!" Jazmine growled.

At that moment we _both_ realized what was going on. Jazmine's face turned into pure horror.

"Blue? Are you? Do you? Do you have Blood Change!?" Jazmine choked out. She was tearing up, now.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" I roared, "I don't have Blood Change, you idiots! I was trying to get Jazmine's attention because some really weird stuff has been going on! Calm down, seriously guys you need to calm down!"

"Okay, Blue...we all _want_ to believe you but we need to be sure," Mr. Jacks replied.

Mr. Jacks went on the speaker and announced, "CODE PURPLE! I REPEAT CODE PURPLE! STAY OUT OF THE HALLS! CODE PURPLE!"

"Blue please walk to the nurse's office, you too Jazmine. You hugged her," Mr. Jacks, more calmly stated.

Many classes, as Jazmine and I walked down the halls, stared at us.

"So you're the ones?" The evil nurse asked.

"Yeah…," I responded.

RING! RING!

"I'm going to take some blood," the evil one announced, "You first."

The evil one pointed at me.

I am just great with nicknames!

I shut my eyes and yelled, "OW! OW! YOU FREAKING DAUGHTER OF-"

"All done!" The evil one said hastily.

She quickly made Jazmine get in the chair.

I tuned Jazmine out as I counted how many band-aids were on my arm.

There were six freaking band-aids! Well, five if you don't count the one from this morning.

By the time I was done Jazmine had finished. We each glared at the nurse while she looked at both our bloods.

"Okay, _very_ good! You don't have Blood Change!" the evil one reported.

We glared one last time and left.

"That took ten freaking minutes, literally," I growled.

"I know, right?" Jazmine began, "I am sorry everyone made such a big deal about this. And I guess I did too so sorry. Though, I'm glad you weren't infected. Ya, know because I hugged you and I would've got infected too."

"Yeah, don't hug me again," I replied, "but I guess it would be better to die together."

"We already missed ten minutes of lunch, so I'm not gonna eat at all," Jazmine announced.

"Yeah, right! I'm eating! I am _starving_!" I retorted as my stomach began to growl. We both smiled and started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Good news. My friend and I have started writing again! We had been doing major editing. And now, after like three months, we are finally writing again!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Jazmine: POV:** **Mind Tricks**

Everyone stared as Blue and I when we walked in. Everyone knew we had been the reason why a code purple was called.

 _Jeez! What are we now? Blood-sucking leeches?_

"We aren't sick like I told you!" Blue growled.

Frankie ran up and hugged Blue and I.

Then Frankie said, "I'm so glad you're not a victim of Blood Change!"

"Hey! That's not fair she gets to hug you without a warning!" I pouted.

"How was I supposed to know she was gonna hug me!" Blue retorted.

Nate, Maximum, and Thomas walked up.

 _So many guys like me but the one I like doesn't like me._ I thought as Nate walked up.

"Hey, glad you banes aren't sick!" Maximum announced, sarcastically.

"Us, the banes?" Blue snorted.

Those two have strange humor, but whatever.

"Shut it Maximum. Thanks for not bloody dying," Nate responded in a some-what nicer way.

"Your welcome. Now, I am starving, let's eat," Blue spoke.

Then we all sat down by Renee, and Amanda. Blue got some sherbert ice cream.

"Oh, that ice cream looks delicious, I'll be right back I am gonna get some," I protested.

"Okay, get some chips too, if you can," Blue replied.

I ran off before Blue could say to grab a million other things like she usually does.

As I kindly asked for a bag of chips and some vanilla ice cream the lunch lady stared at me for a short moment. She then handed me the chips and ice cream in return for a couple dollars I handed her.

"Thank you, have a swell day!" I stated.

"You too, sweetie," she replied.

"Hey, infectos how are you doing," Amanda joked.

"Shut the heck up you jerkface!" Blue and I yelled at the same time.

Amanda smirked and cocked her head sideways trying to fling her hair and look cute, which didn't work _at all._

Pause.

In my opinion she has a huge crush on Tommy boy, but I can only guess.

Play.

As Amanda turned her head I immediately stuck my tongue out and held my fist up by her head. After I did that, everyone started laughing and Amanda turned back laughing along even though, she didn't have a clue what it was about.

"Hey Jazmine, did you have like a…flashback in LA or something before the freak out scene happened?" Blue asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, and it was pretty non realistic, but interesting at the same time," I replied.

"Yeah it was strange," Blue said.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda butt in.

" _Nothing,"_ Blue said irritated.

"My goodness," Amanda said, "take a chill pill."

"Don't you dare tell me _to take a chill pill_ or I will knock you out!" Blue growled.

"My gosh, mind your own business for once in your life, you nosey brat," I officially lost it.

"Yeah, Amanda you need to stop butting in!" Thomas agreed.

Thomas had a crush on either Blue or I. We can't tell which 'cause Blue and I are always together.

Amanda rolled her eyes which she always does, and she always makes it the most obvious thing in the world.

RING! RING!

"Saved by the bell," I murmured louder than needed.

"See you later Renee," I shouted.

"Yeah bye see ya soon," Blue yelled.

Everyone left the cafeteria continuing to blab about their boring conversations.

Amanda was trying to ignore Blue and I so she wouldn't look at us. Amanda couldn't see where she was going and she tripped. When Amanda fell the person behind her fell which made the person behind that fall causing a reverse domino effect.

"Move!" some kid screamed.

"OWW! AAAHH! You keep stepping on me!" Amanda yelled from the bottom of a pile of kids as well as the rest of them were attempting to run around her.

It was all fine until Amanda wouldn't stop screaming at people so a teacher got involved.

Luckily, I shoved through along with Blue, Renee, Thomas, Maximum, and Nate before the teacher noticed us. We all grabbed our books and raced to the study hall class just down the next hall. As soon as we got there Mr. Bison let us enter. We got in and he asked us if we all got checked for the tragic mishap causing problems in our nation.

We all replied, "Yes, Mr. Bison we got checked."

"Thank you, now be quiet and get to work," he replied.

"You're the one that asked us to talk," Blue mumbled under her breath. We both started snickering.

It took five minutes for other people to enter the room.

 _Amanda and her stupidness._ I thought.

Blue turned around with a shocked face.

 _What! It's not like it isn't true._ I thought again.

Blue took a double take.

 _What it's not like you can read my thoughts._ I almost growled.

Then Blue nodded her head.

Then all of a sudden I was thrown into Blue's thoughts.

 _Hey, sup, Jazzy, cool right?_ Blue thought in my freaking _head_!

 _What the heck! How can we do this?_ I asked in my brain.

 _I don't know but first those weird dreams, then the flashbacks, and now we can read others thoughts!_ Blue told me through thought.

 _Wait we can read others thoughts!?_ I asked Blue.

 _Heck yeah! Try it on Mr. Bison._ Blue's mind said.

I focused on Mr. Bison. _Why are Blue and Jazmine looking at each other like they are talking, and why do their expressions change constantly?_ Mr. Bison thought.

Blue and I looked away quickly. Then I focused on Mr. Bison again.

 _Okay that's weird…_ Mr. Bison thought.

 _I love it! Let's see if we can focus on Amanda!_ Blue told me through thoughts.

 _I hate them! If they didn't get me angry I wouldn't have fallen!_ Amanda thought.

" _Jerk,"_ I growled.

 _I know! Let's see if we can get into her thoughts and talk to her_ Blue chuckled in her head.

 _Hey jerk!_ Blue told Amanda in Amanda's thoughts.

"What!" Amanda yelled in class and jumped out of her chair.

"Amanda sit down," Ms. Bailer yelped.

 _If you weren't so nosey you wouldn't have fallen, jerkface_! I growled to Amanda through thought.

 _Let's go back to our class, the bell is about to ring!_ Blue yelped in her head.

We were thrown back in class.

RING! RING!

"That was awesome!" Blue said.

"Yeah, we should check on Amanda," I smiled as I spoke.

We both grinned and went to find her.

"Hey, Amanda, you look scared," Blue began.

"Yeah something is messing with my thoughts," Amanda yelped.

"Cool catch ya later," I said. Blue and I snickered.

"What did you two do?" Renee asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," we snickered.

"I know you two are lying. Just tell me," Renee said.

"Okay, well in math class we _both_ had weird dreams about the same thing, then in LA class we _both_ had weird flashbacks, finally something really weird happened in study hall," I said.

"And what was that?" Renee asked.

"Nothing," Blue and I said.

"Just tell me, you can trust me," Renee began.

"It's not that we can't trust it's that you won't believe us," Blue replied.

"I will," Renee responded.

"I mean, we can prove it," I began.

"Okay I guess you're right. You are not aloud to tell anyone _at all_! Though, we should get to study hall before the bell rings!" Blue yelped.

We all ran into class and sat down.

RING! RING!

 _Ready?_ Blue asked through thought.

 _Yep!_ I thought.

 _Hey Renee!_ I yelped in Renee's thoughts.

 _What the heck! How are you in my thoughts!?_ Renee thought to us.

 _We can read others thoughts and talk to them in their head!_ Blue chided, happily.

 _Okay...what did you two do to Amanda?_ Renee asked through thought.

 _Um…we called her a jerkface…_ I began in Renee's head.

 _You two! How did I get in such a group? I mean really I am so-so not like you guys!_ Renee shouted in her head.

 _Should we be offended by that?_ I wondered.

 _No, I'm just stating a fact._ Renee replied.

 _Whatever._ I thought.

 _Ugh, I'm bored. Nothing against you, Renee, but you didn't freak out._ Blue complained.

 _So who wants to go into Frankie's thoughts?_ Blue asked.

 _Can I too?_ Renee asked.

 _No, sorry._ I replied, _It's awesome isn't it, though?_

 _Yeah._ she thought softly.

 _Come on don't be that bummed._ Blue said trying to cheer Renee up.

 _Yeah, whatever well thanks for telling me now go see what Frankie has to say about this. Make sure that she doesn't tell anyone though because she isn't the best at keeping secrets, if anything she is going to go around telling everyone and even start bragging._ Renee mentioned.

 _Oh, yeah, I forgot about that._ Blue thought.

 _Well, we could act like we are her mind talking to her and mess around with her or just talk to her what do you think we should do?_ I wondered.

Blue said, _Yes, we should totally mess with her mind, but I hope she won't flip out like Amanda did._

 _Okay, talk to you later Renee._ I said.

I focused on Frankie. Then I was thrown into her thoughts.

 _Why are those three staring at each other as if they are talking? Okay, that's weird...why are they staring at me?_ Frankie thought.

 _Mahaha! I am hear to drive you insane!_ Blue said in Frankie's thoughts.

 _What the heck are you talking about!?_ Frankie thought, terrified.

 _Jk. This is Jazzy and Blue._ I said through her thoughts.

 _How the heck are you in my thoughts!_ Frankie screamed in her thoughts.

I think she was trying really hard not to freak.

 _We can read minds long story short. You are not aloud to tell anyone!_ Blue growled in Frankie's thoughts.

 _At least she didn't scream out loud like Amanda did!_ I cheered.

 _You made her scream FAH!_ Frankie laughed in her thoughts.

 _Yeah, now, you cannot tell anyone including Amanda especially, please._ I demanded.

 _Okay, okay, you already said not to tell anyone._ Frankie said in thought.

 _Girl do you want me to ditch you, watch that mouth and shut up then!_ I shouted in her head.

 _Girls, girls, you both suck._ Blue answered in Frankie's thoughts.

Frankie and I both glared at Blue in the real world.

RING! RING!


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized that I haven't updated in weeks. I've just been super focused on the end of the school year, this sick kitten I've been taking care of, soccer try outs, and actually writing the book...**

 **So I'm going to upload tow chapters.**

 **And thank you to Atherena for reminding me to update.**

 **Chapter 5: Blue POV: Shot**

What can I say, I am great at getting people angry. Am I great at keeping people happy? No, but what're you gonna do.

 _Anyway._

"So what are you two going to do in Health?" Jazmine inquired, referring to our newly found talent.

Cool Stuff Jazmine and I Can Do:

Jazmine can balance on _anything_.

I can kinda sense when people are coming or if they are looking at me.

Jazzy and I are telepathic.

"Well, I was thinking mess with Reagan hard-core!" I snorted.

"Hey, I get that she is mean but does she deserve _that_?" Frankie asked.

"Heck yeah! She sent Blue and I to the office!" Jazmine almost yelled, "Well, see ya."

Jazmine has a different explore class than me.

"You may enter," Mr. Bison bellowed.

I focused on Mr. Bison. To ya know, like all _regular_ people would do, read his mind.

 _I think today is a good day to go outside._ Mr. Bison thought.

And I banely-idiotically is what banely means-cheered, "Yay! We get to go outside!"

"How-how did you know?" Mr. Bison stuttered.

"I um...guessed," I tried.

Everyone stared at me.

My class and I headed outside.

"Cherry bomb!" Reagan yelled.

Kids scattered left and right as I shut my eyes, 'cause apparently I was the one that was most unlikely to get caught.

Suddenly, I flung my eyes open. I did a quick three-sixty of the area.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but I could _sense_ something was wrong. Someone was coming, someone bad.

"Hey! Blue opened her eyes!" Jake yowled.

"Shut up! Something's wrong-" I began as a man staggered out of an alley.

"If Blood Change is taking me, then I'm taking someone with me!" the man said in a hoarse voice.

He. Pulled. A. Freaking. Gun. Out.

True, it was a way old weapon, but stores weren't aloud to sell guns. Therefore, guns were rare items, especially in cities.

You know out of all the people he could of pointed a gun at that I wouldn't mind dead, Reagan for example, he pointed his freaking gun at, you _didn't_ guess it, Frankie.

Suddenly, something took over me. No matter what, I couldn't control myself. I watched everything like it was a movie through my eyes. Creepy.

"No! Take me instead! Do it! I don't want to live!" the not-so-me screeched.

"I will then!" the man growled. The man aimed his gun at the not-so-me. The not-so-me didn't even blink. _I_ was crawling in my own skin.

Everyone stared in fear, unmoving.

A bang could be heard from miles around.

Yes, the gun was fired at you guessed it, me!

 _I_ grabbed my arm and growled, "You little son of a fox."

Yes, I was angry, confused, and in a lot of pain, but I was filled with relief. I could _control_ myself, again!

A teacher ran out of the building, hearing the good 'ol gunshot.

I was too hyped up on adrenaline, it was hard to even feel pain.

"Blue don't move," the teacher said. I didn't know the teacher so how he knew my name was a little creepy.

"I don't give a bane! Put the gun down you bane!" I growled. I now assumed I could only growl.

The man now seemed to realize what he'd done and said, "It doesn't have any bullets left."

"Then leave," I retorted icely.

The man staggered out of the school yard.

Why did no one go tackle him, you ask. Well, he said he was infected. No one is taking chances.

"Blue come with me!" The teacher yelled, "Everyone else back in the school."

"I'm coming," I rumbled.

Frankie ran to to me and whispered, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," I growled.

"Are you angry?" Frankie asked.

"No, it just hurts," I snickered.

Nothing I said seemed to be in a nice way. My body had no idea how to react to the pain, so everything in my body went stiff.

I staggered into the office.

"What did you do _now_? You didn't shoot anybody, did you!?" Mrs. Nelson yipped.

"No," I replied, "I _got_ shot."

"What?" Mrs. Nelson screeched, "Go to the nurse's office."

 _Great, we meet again, evil one._ I thought.

Mrs. Nelson picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The phone murmured.

"I am Mrs. Nelson, I work at Hernandez Middle School, and some man, I think, came to one of our classes outside and shot a thirteen year old girl in the arm," Mrs. Nelson responded.

"Okay, just stay calm. I will send paramedics and the police over. For now, bundle up a towel or shirt and press it against the wound," I heard the phone say.

"Bye," Mrs. Nelson replied as she hung up.

"What did they say about the towel or shirt?" I asked.

"Press a balled up shirt against the wound," Mrs. Nelson responded.

"Okay, I'm doing that," I growled.

"Wait here, they are sending paramedics and police officers," Mrs. Nelson shouted.

I stiffened.

Yes, it is because of the cops. I did steal a thing or two, but hopefully they won't recognize me 'cause I never got caught.

I glared at the evil one. I didn't know why and I won't ever, but she seemed to be hiding from me. Why, you say. I still don't know.

Mr. Shields left the room and went on the intercom, "Teachers and students please pardon this interruption. There has been an incident this afternoon. Teachers, please do not let any students outside until the bell."

Mr. Shields walked back over to the door and clicked a button.

I heard a loud click and assumed he locked the doors throughout the school.

"How did you know?" I asked, referring to the gunshot.

"Mr. Bison called me," Mr. Shields retorted, "Blue, you all paperwork."

I glared at him. Yeah, I just got shot in the arm and he cares about the paperwork.

WEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOO!

I heard loud sirens, and that was the sound of my fear of needles.

Mr. Shields went into the office and let the paramedics in.

"Are you the victim?" Someone asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

The paramedics hurried over and removed the balled up shirt.

My blood had soaked the shirt, and was dripping down my arm.

 _Whoa, that looked painful. Um, why don't I feel any pain!_ I was freaking out, but I couldn't move again. Great! I was, now, not in control again. I hoped the not-so-me wouldn't be a _complete_ jerk.

The paramedics had been putting the correct materials on my wound.

"What's your name?" The person asked.

"What's it to you?" The not-so-me growled.

 _That's bad._ I thought.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Officer Mike. I am here to help," Officer Mike announced.

"Good for you. Glad you're a officer but why do you care what my name is?" Not-so-me snorted.

 _Listen, Blue. You don't have split personalities, you just have me to help. The one who thinks before she does._ Not-so-me thought.

I'm going to call the not-so-me Blue2 from now on.

 _Well, that's just dandy I'm going crazy._ I thought.

 _Shut up, Blue. You're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life!_ Blue2 thought.

 _How long is that, Blue2? A few months?_ I retorted in thought.

 _Longer than you think._ Blue2 answered. This conversation was only a few seconds.

I was pretty sure I was going crazy.

"Can you just answer the question?" Mike inquired.

"Blue," Blue2 responded.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Will you answer truthfully?" Mike questioned.

"I'll answer what I think you need to know and not answer what you need to put in your stupid reports. Kay?" Blue2 retorted.

I groaned inside.

"May I see the wound?" Mike asked after a while.

"Depends on if the paramedics let you," I snorted.

Mike was stunned.

He eventually got to see the wound, though.

"Wow! How are you not crying?" Mike exclaimed.

"How 'bout you stop freaking out?" Blue2 snarled. Mike was stunned, yet again.

 _Must not dealt with a kid like Blue2,_ I thought.

RING! RING!

"Just give me a thorough description of the guy and this can be over," Mike said, flatly.

"He looked homeless. He had bloody hands, a beard, and a trench coat. I don't see why you need to know, he's gonna be dead soon," Blue2 replied.

"You can go back to class but don't do anything with your arm, just listen. Don't do P.E." Mike concluded our meeting.

"Leave, please," Blue2 responded, in a rude way.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

Mike glared at me. Blue2 smiled.

The correct Blue returned, I had full use of myself again. I walked to P.E.

"Blue!" Jazmine screamed.

"Hey, what's up," _I_ replied. I was planning to see if I could have a another conversation with Blue2.

"You're shot! I heard everything," Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine though look," I said, rotating my arm in a circle, "I have full power basically still in my arm."

"Blue you look great considering the incident," Mr. Bison grumbled, guilty.

"Yeah, thanks," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Mike instructed me to do nothing, so I am going to sit here…don't ask about Mike," I responded.

"Hey look!" Tessa squealed.

"What?" Jazmine questioned.

"Blue is right next to you," Tessa said.

"She is an idiot," I mumbled.

"Yeah, yippee, hurray! Pay attention more next time," Jazmine scoffed.

"Everyone get back to class," Mr. Bison instructed.

I went and sat on the benches.

Jazmine was supposed to go change, but instead she yelled, "Can I sit will Blue?"

"Um...yeah," Mr. Bison was still stunned as he answered.

Jazmine sat next to me and asked, "So what happened?"

"Well, this guy came and was going to shoot Frankie but Blue- I mean I said 'Never! Shoot me instead!' Or something and he said, "I will then.' Then he shot me," I replied, feeling light headed.

"No more detail?" Jazmine inquired.

"I-I'm not feeling so-so good," I trailed off.

Most of my limbs went limp. I could see Mr. Bison saying something, but I couldn't hear what. Jazmine moved her arms trying to get someone's attention, but I couldn't tell whose. Specks of black started to cloud my vision. Suddenly, everything went black.

Before everything went black I heard Blue2 say this in my head: _You are suffering from blood loss. You will survive, you have an immune system that can reproduce blood. You and Jazmine are the only ones who have that kind of immune system._

I woke up. I saw people flying to and fro across my vision.

"Blue? How do you feel?" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Well, I just took a dirt nap, so...I have a pounding pain in my arm and head. What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You passed out after you got shot and hit your head," Jazmine answered.

It all come rushing back.

 _Like I said before you will be okay._ Blue2's voice rang in my head. I didn't bother to answer.

"I remember, now," I moaned.

Jazmine was going to say something when Mr. Bison rushed over.

"What is your name?" Mr. Bison asked, a little too close for comfort.

"Can you back off a bit and my name's Blue. Why?" I questioned.

"It's needed," Mr. Bison said, backing off.

"Cool...bye," I responded. My eyes fluttered shut.

"No! Don't go to sleep!" Jazmine screamed.

I thought she was scared I was going to die, but I knew I was just tired.

RING! RING!

I suddenly jolted up.

"Blue! Are you okay?" Jazmine yelped.

"Yeah! Just a little shot to the arm," I laughed. I tried to get up but I fell back down.

"Let me help you," Jazmine said. I grudgingly let her help me.

 _Glad you're done napping._

 _Shut up!_ I thought back.

As we left the gym a teacher yelled, "Hey! What're you doing?"

"Shut up lady! I just got shot in the arm!" I snarled.

"Don't tell me to...wait, you got shot in the arm?" The teacher asked.

"No. I just said that for fun," I replied sarcastically.

"How-how are you even _moving_?" The teacher inquired.

"What do you mean?" I scoffed.

"I was in the office after...you left, I guess. But the officer said, 'I can't blame her for being a jerk after that shot. I've seen many officers with better shots than that go down, in pain. They passed out, cried, and even went in comas from blood loss. I don't understand how she can even talk! And her wound it-it was healing fast. I mean not super fast, but fast.'

"Nobody replied to what he had said. You shouldn't be able to move let alone talk…"The teacher finished her story.

"Well, he was wrong," I replied, bluntly.

"We should get moving," Jazmine finally said, after we had a stare down.

RING! RING!

We both walked into language arts, late.

"What took you two so long?" Mr. Jacks asked. By than I had stopped leaning on Jazmine.

"Nothing much, just a bullet to the arm," I responded, cooly.

Mr. Jacks just stared at me.

 _You're a legend._ Blue2 stepped in.

 _No. I'm just surprised._ I thought back.

 _Believe what you want._ Blue2 snorted.

"Stop acting like I'm a ghost!" I yelled, "Mike said I could go to class and listen so...leave it!"

"I am sorry, but there has been word that whoever got shot should be in a coma," Mr. Jacks mumbled.

"Well, she isn't so can we get on with class?" Jazmine asked.

 _Thanks, Jazmine._ I thought to her.

 _No prob._ Jazmine finished our conversation.

"Yes, you're right Jazmine," Mr. Jacks said, as class began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Jazmine POV: Inside the Head**

"Class today we will be working on our poem packet," Mr. Jacks spoke with authority.

"Ugh," Blue moaned.

"It's not that bad, in fact it's fun," I replied sarcastically.

The class had an assignment to write an acrostic poem.

" **J** olly or Jealous

 **A** mazing or Athletic

 **Z** oological or Zesty

 **M** agical or Miraculous

 **I** ncredible or Indespicable

 **N** ice

 **E** legant," I announced as I shared my poem with the class.

A couple kids snickered as I finished. I sat down regretfully, then glared at the class and mimicked them. As soon as I sat down I looked at Blue and she was smiling, she had snickered as well.

 _Blue is a jerk!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Hey! You realize I _can_ hear you!" Blue spat back.

"Well, I was only speaking the truth!" I growled.

"What are you talking about!?" Mr. Jacks questioned.

Blue and I jumped, realizing we had actually been talking aloud.

"I…um...we...uh," I stuttered.

"I believe we need an explanation," Mr. Jacks began leading us to the door.

Once we were out of the room Blue started, "I could hear her mumble something."

"I didn't see her lips move," Mr. Jacks retorted.

"Hey, if we don't have a problem then I think you should leave it," I grumbled. He looked from me to Blue and Blue nodded, in agreement.

"Okay? Who is reading next," Mr. Jacks began as we entered the room, "Blue you haven't read lately."

" **B** old

 **L** ively

 **U** ltimate

 **E** xtreme," Blue finished.

Everyone just stared, still stunned from the episode before.

"Amelia would you like to go next?" Mr. Jacks asked.

"Yes please," Amelia began,

" **A** mazing

 **M** agnificent

 **E** xcellent

 **L** oving

 **I** ncredible

 **A** beautiful women," Amelia announced.

 _Loser!_ Blue laughed in my head.

 _Yeah!_ I replied in thought.

 _Sorry for laughing at your poem._ Blue apologized in her thoughts.

 _It's okay, I forgive you! F.Y.I. I will hug you after class._ I told Blue in her head.

"Ughhh!" Blue grumbled aloud.

 _Guess what?_ I yelled in thought.

 _What?_ Blue thought.

 _I just went in Mr. Jacks' thoughts and he was thinking if he should tell anyone that his daughter has Blood Change! A-a-and that h-he didn't have to get checked because he told the nurse he already got ch-checked. He was also thinking that, that he maybe has it. Then he thought no what am I thinking I cannot tell anyone they can't help anyway so I guess I will be suffering by tomorrow. Poor Amber, poor Amber I couldn't imagine how much she has been suffering. Then I-I left his th-thoughts at th-that._ I thought, hoping Blue wouldn't sense how much fear I had even though I was basically shaking to death.

"Uh...what should we do?" Blue wondered aloud.

"What Blue?" Mr. Jacks asked.

"Nothing," Blue retorted.

 _We should like umm...ask to be excused, you ask to get a drink and I will use the bathroom. Let me go first so I can wait for you in the bathroom, but make sure you don't get too close to him._ I spoke in Blue's thoughts.

I got up from my seat obviously super scared, and stood a good five feet away from him as I asked to go use the bathroom he said yes, I immediately left without looking back. I left at a slight run.

Two minutes after I got up Blue stood three feet from him, and he let her get a drink, but he made sure it was clear she was not to dilly dally with me. Or that's what Blue said. Once we were clear we went to the back of the bathroom.

"Great! We have a minute only!" Blue grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Blue shrugged.

"Well, you have to know," I snapped.

RING! RING!

"OH NO!" I screamed.

"Shut up! Nothing is wrong, remember that! All we got to do is get our stuff, find Amanda and walk home, kay?" Blue explained.

"Okay," I said.

"Three feet," Blue finished.

We walked into class. I was shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"Hey girls!" Mr. Jacks said.

"I don't know anything I sw-," I yelped, then Blue punched me, "ow!"

"Hello, we just need to get our stuff," Blue replied, while glaring at me.

We quickly got our stuff and went to our lockers.

"Hey guys!" Amanda yelled.

"What the BANE!" we said as we jumped.

"Wow, someone's jumpy," Amanda laughed.

"Shut up jerk face," Blue growled.

I got my stuff together in record time, three minutes. Then we finally left the death trap.

"See ya," Blue and I said as we all went in our separate apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Blue POV: Tested**

I walked into my apartment and began, "I-I had this-this flashback with Jazmine and a black bat in it!" Blue's parents just stared at her.

Come on can't you at least tell me something? I feel kind of like an idiot having these unbelievable flashbacks?

"Blue when you were a baby you were tested on," Abby, Blue's mother explained.

"What!" I growled.

"Please, Blue. Just let me excited plain, you and Jazmine were born the same year, same month, on the same day, and in the same hospital. Your brains were extremely active, by that I mean you two were extremely smart for your age. You two seemed to...communicate with each other. It was almost like you two were linked, but the government found out. They had you brought to a research center along with a bat and owl who were born on the same day, same year, and even on the same street. The bat and owl were also extremely smart for their species. The scientists, without the government's permission, tested on you. The scientists let you chose either the owl or the bat as a pet. You chose Apollo, the bat and Jazmine chose Selene, the owl. After the government found out about the tests they gave you back to us," explained Abby, "you need to understand!"

"I don't want to understand!" I yowled as I stormed into my room.

You can't blame me, all this information had struck me, surprising me. If anything I could have handled it way worse.

As soon as I entered my room I suddenly felt a pulsing pain go down my head to my arms, and to my legs. Everything around me began to grow. I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost yelled because I was a…cat!

I had to go, now.

Okay. Either this is a crazy dream or a side effect from being tested on. One or the other. I thought.

Tested side effect. Blue2.

I had to leave, period.

I jumped on the window sill when a black bat with...navy blue stripes on its wings flew into my room.

"You do know cats don't always land on their feet, right?" The freakin bat asked.

"What in the name of bane is going on?" I hissed.

"Sorry. My name is Apollo," The bat-Apollo-spoke, "We met like thirteen years ago. Anyway. Selene and I have been waiting until the right time to show ourselves to you. I was that bat in your flashback."

"Okay, do you know how to fix this?" I questioned, gesturing to myself.

Would I have been freaking out if I hadn't been turned into a cat? Yes.

"Yes," Apollo answered, "Just think of humans."

I thought. I want to be a human.

Bam! I was human!

"Okay, Apollo. I want answers," I said.

"Well, like your parents said you were tested. You can shapeshift, you have super strength, and super speed," Apollo replied bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. All I needed was vague answers.

"What's your connection to me?" I questioned.

"I was your closest friend, besides Jazmine of course-" I cut Apollo off.

"How long have I known Jazmine?" I asked, stunned.

"All your life! Jazmine and you were in sink. You thought the same," Apollo said, shaking his head.

"Oh," I muttered, "continue."

"Well, my kind had a tradition called linking. It's when you save each others lives, in any situation," Apollo answered.

"Okay, let's do that again. You seem cool," I spoke up.

I felt something when I talked to him. It wasn't love. If I had to name I would say loyalty.

"Really?" Apollo questioned. His face had brightened.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I'm sorry. I just figured since you didn't remember me, you wouldn't be so quick to link," Apollo replied.

"I feel like I know you, but I just can't remember. I'm sure I'll remember soon," I answered.

"Cool. So you swear that you would save my life as if it was your own, after I do. Okay?" Apollo finished.

"Good with me," I agreed.

"Blue the human, I link to you. I swear that I will save you as if your life was my own," Apollo began.

"Apollo the bat, I link to you. I swear that I will save you as if your life was my own," I finished.

"It is done," Apollo said.

"So, what did we do-or what happened? You were tested on too," I questioned.

"Oh," Apollo responded as he became four feet taller than me, "I can do this."

"Awesome!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you can shapeshift and I can become large. What a match?" Apollo laughed. I snickered.

Get Apollo out of there! Now! Blue2 screamed in my head. Man, that hurt.

"Out! Now!" I whisper-yelled.

"Okay!" Apollo whispered. Then he was gone.

"Are you okay, Blue? I mean with the tested thing," Abby asked.

I don't refer to her being my mother 'cause she never acted like one.

"Why do you care? You never cared before," I growled.

"I was just asking!" Abby yelled. She was acting like an older sister, not a mother.

I glared at her.

"I know we have had our differences but can we just talk?" Abby questioned.

"I'll talk, when I die," I retorted.

"That's impossible-" Abby replied, "Oh!"

I rolled my eyes.

I went into Abby's head.

I don't even like this! Why do we have to do this! She thought.

"Well, neither of us want to do this so...just leave," I snarled.

"How did you know?" Abby questioned.

"I just knew! Now leave!" I yowled.

"NO!" Abby screamed.

"I'm going to Jazmine's!" I growled. I slung a backpack over my shoulder.

Abby slid in front of the door before I could leave.

Great! Now how am I going to leave! I snarled in thought.

Jump out the window. Apollo will catch you. Blue2 said in thought.

I shrugged my shoulders and jumped out the window.

In seconds I was whisked into the clouds.

"How you do'in?" Apollo asked.

I rolled my eyes and he snickered.

"To Jazmine's?" I asked.

"Yep!" Apollo answered.

Once Abby left the window we slid in front of Jazmine's window. Jazmine quickly opened it. I climbed in, then Apollo became smaller so he could fit.

When I got in her room I ran straight into a white owl.

"What in the name of Bane!?" I whisper-yelled.

"That's Selene," Jazmine replied.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "What up?"

"I'm fine," Selene responded.

"I got two questions," I started, "What can you shapeshift into? Did you link with Selene?"

"I can shapeshift into plant-eating savannah animals and rodents. Yeah, we linked," Jazmine answered.

"Cool," I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm all predator and you're all prey!" I snickered.

"Well, what can you do?" Jazmine questioned.

"Felines and reptiles!" I concluded, as I became a reptile.

"Whatever," Jazmine retorted. I became human again.

"You two are destined for greatness," Selene said, gesturing to Jazmine and I. Apollo rolled his eyes and I snickered.

"Links alike," Jazmine mumbled.

Apollo and I glared at her.

"So...do you want to visit Renee?" I inquired.

"Sure!"Jazmine exclaimed.

"Apollo out first. Then I'll jump out the window and meet you on the sidewalk," Blue responded.

Every one gave a quick nod.

I jumped out the window and Apollo quickly caught me. We landed in an alley.

Not one of my finest moments. (From now on if I make it italicized it is me thinking. If I write Blue2 near it, it is Blue2. Got it? Good.)

Apollo clung onto my shirt as I met Jazmine. I had put my jacket over my shirt, so besides a strange lump on my back, nothing was suspicious.

We were walking when I noticed that Jazmine had a new watch.

I asked her about it, "Hey, where'd you get that watch?"

"Did Apollo not give you one!?" The watch yelled.

Man, this is by far the weirdest day of my life!

"What the bane!" I whisper-yelled.

"Selene is in the watch," Jazmine whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Apollo, Blue, Jazmine, we are having a talk about responsibility!" The watch yelled, but the volume made it very quite.

"No! Not again!" Apollo whispered, and I elbowed him. He grumbled and I started laughing.

Jazmine knocked on Renee's apartment door. Her apartment was around two blocks away.

"Hello, Jazmine and Blue. I assume you're here to see Renee?" Mrs. Sants asked.

"Yes, we are," I replied, politely.

"May I ask what is under your jacket, Blue?" Mrs. Sants questioned me.

"Nothing to worry about," I finished. Jazmine and I strode into Renee's room and shut the door.

"Hey, guys. I wasn't expecting you. What's up?" Renee greeted.

Jazmine hit a button on her watch and I saw a lump form on her back. The lump was Selene.

"Check it out," I answered. I unzipped my jacket and Jazmine did the same.

"What the," Renee responded, "where did you get those? You know those are both illegal to own!"

Renee's mom had been listening, over protective parents. Tisk, tisk.

"What do you two have!" Mrs. Sants exclaimed. To her dismay all she saw was a stuffed bat and owl. Selene and Apollo had stopped moving, completely.

"Renee, what did you mean when you said they were illegal to own?" Mrs. Sants inquired.

"I said that because they are so cool!" Renee thought fast.

"Okay," Mrs. Sants replied, suspicious.

"No, really, where'd you get those?" Renee asked after her mom had left the room.

"First," I began, "it's not those, it's Selene and Apollo. Second, we didn't get them, they came to us."

"Oh, yeah, and I'm a fish," Renee retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think she is trustworthy, Apollo?" I questioned.

Apollo tilted his head, thinking. Then he nodded his head, yes.

"What about you, Selene?" Jazmine inquired.

After a few moments she shrugged her shoulders, as to say I don't know.

"Well, that's a yes and an I don't know. Apollo tell we didn't get you, you came to us," I announced.

"As my Link said before we came to them, they didn't get us," Apollo spoke, "and nice to meet you."

"How can they talk!" Renee screeched.

"Shhh! They were tested on twelve or so years ago. It's a side effect," Jazmine replied.

Renee poked Apollo, and he rubbed his shoulder.

"This is just some big joke, right?" Renee questioned.

Jazmine lost it, "No it's not!"

"Dude chill, it's harder for her to expect it because she didn't grow up with them," I explained.

"You're right. I'm just not use to Renee being so argumentative," Jazmine agreed.

"Hey! I am still here!" Renee spoke up. Jazmine just glares at her.

"Well, she is clearly not ready," Jazmine said as she got up, "And we are clearly not welcome."

Apollo and Selene went under our jackets and we left.

"Oh, one more thing," I popped my head in, "Don't tell anyone or we'll drive you insane."

"What are in your jackets!" Mrs. Sants screeched.

"None of your business!" I growled, I had lost it.

"Is that how you treat adults!?" Mrs. Slants retorted.

"Well, so far adults have been real jerks!" Jazmine yelled.

"Doubtful! Just because you can't do whatever you want doesn't mean adults are jerks!" Mrs. Sants said.

"That's not what we are talking about! And if you had learned what we have just learned about our past, you would be crying in a corner!" I growled. Mrs. Sants was quiet.

"That's what I thought," I growled. Jazmine and I left the apartment building and we went to our apartment building.

"Bye Jazzy," I said, after our silent walk.

"Bye," Jazmine returned and we went in our separate apartments.

"You know Apollo I don't want to go to school Monday," I complained as I entered my room.

"Well you need to go to school, you know that," Apollo replied, "but I will be with you." Apollo handed me a watch and I quickly put it on.

"Wait what," I questioned.

"Well, if you push this button," Apollo said as he indicated to a button on the side of the watch, "I will go into a 'file' in the watch."

"Explain," I replied.

"I won't actually go in a file, I will go in a room that is in the watch," Apollo answered.

"Where did you get this," I began, indicating the watch.

"You made it, when you were younger, you were extremely intelligent," Apollo replied.

"Wait, wait, I was extremely intelligent?" I asked.

"No, you are still smarter than average. But you must unlock it. After you forgot your past in the lab and lived a normal life, you wanted to be normal so much you shut off your extra intelligence," Apollo finished.

"Blue come to dinner!" Abby yelled.

"Okay, I got to go," I said as I left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Jazmine POV: Training**

"You will be waking at six in the morning to start your training with Blue!" Selene said as I fell asleep.

 _Six? In the morning?_ I thought.

"Wake up. Wake Up! WAKE UP!" Selene yelled in my ear.

"I am up!" I moaned.

"Okay, now write a note to your parents, that you're at the park and will be home by twelve," Selene hooted.

"Why do we have to run to the park?" Blue moaned.

"Oh, you're not even tired," Apollo replied.

"So," Blue growled back, "Wait! Why am I not tired?"

"We will explain," Apollo said.

"Who is we?" Blue moaned.

"Selene and I, just listen," Apollo finished.

"Apollo and I are going to teach you how to control your abilities," Selene informed Blue and I.

"What do you mean _control_ ," I asked.

"Listen. You need to learn how to switch your abilities on and off. Behind every punch, kick and bite is the power of all the animals you can turn into. Behind your legs is the speed of all the animals you can be. You need to learn how to control your abilities so you can look like a normal person!" Apollo answered, Blue and I, with genuine interest.

 _Look like a normal person? Great._

"Okay, and how do you teach us that?" I asked.

"Don't you think that we will explain that?" Apollo replied.

"Jazmine just listen, please," Selene hooted.

"Ugh, fine," I moaned, "but do we have to wake up this early to have our training session."

"Yes, we do so people can not see us training you. Soon after you can control your abilities we can train whenever we want because you can be invisible, through your watches," Selene answered.

"So, to begin we wanted to tell you another way to change into a animal instead of just yelling it aloud. You can just think it or click the animal file that is located on the right side of your watch,"Apollo informed.

"Uh, I left my watch at home," I announced.

"Then I guess we have to skip to the part where you click the button on the left side and we will enlarge. I will be right back flying, Jazmine home to get her watch. Oh, and you aren't the only ones who can enlarge us, we can enlarge ourselves," Selene said.

"Wow," Blue exclaimed, "that's awesome!"

"Hop on, Jazmine," Selene hooted.

"Uh, how like on your back?" I questioned.

"Yes, now hurry we have other things to teach you, no time should be wasted," Selene rushed.

"I better tell you about me now since you know your story," Selene began, "as you already know Apollo and I were born on the same street same day, but I am a snowy owl, hence I am white with brown striped wings, I am not known to be in Chicago because my kind is in the Arctic. Sadly, my food supply has been low so we have been migrating south. Though if someone were to see me and find me I would be taken and be tested on, and basically kept under custody, so try not to leave me alone on the streets of Chicago. Also I no longer have a family, but every normal sized owl I am always in contact with them no matter what. That's basically everything I can think of for now if you have any questions be free to ask them."

"Wow, I'm sorry that you have no family anymore, and I promise you I won't let anything happen to you in Chicago, it is a very dangerous and scary place afterall. Plus that Link thing we did I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," I replied, "well while we are telling each other about ourselves I wanted you to know that I am not brave and there is this disease going around and I am not sure if you can get it. It is extremely dangerous, as well as contagious and there is no known cure yet…"

"Yes I heard about that, I am not sure if I can get it too, though," Selene replied.

"Okay, let me go grab my wa-," I began.

"No, you don't have to go from here," Selene said.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"I can swoop by your window, you can crawl in it if it is unlocked," Selene answered.

"Oh ok, I'm pretty sure it's unlocked," I replied.

I crawled in the window and reluctantly found my watch sitting on my dresser. When I peeked out the window to get back on Selene's back she was about twenty feet below the window.

"What are you doing? I need to get back on your back," I whisper yelled.

"Jump" is all Selene would say, over and over every time I questioned. I was confused at first, but then I realized that she wanted ME to jump.

"I am definitely not jumping," I said.

"Do you trust me or not, do you think I won't catch you? Have you lost your trust in me? Did you ever trust me? Do you remember the oath from our link?" Selene hooted.

"So basically what you are telling me is that I have to jump out the window, be free falling for like ten seconds and you will catch me?" I asked.

"Yes you must or training cannot continue, trust is the most important thing to have with your link, and trust me it's not like it will be the only time you will do this. You need practice," Selene stated.

I took a deep breath gave her an expectant look and leaped out the window. I must have been in the air for seven seconds before I landed on her soft body with a plop. Although it was only seven seconds it felt like an eternity.

"No wonder they don't want us training while the city is awake, not just because they are tiny animals that enlarge to about twenty feet long and thirty feet long wing span, along other reason it's dangerous," I muttered.

"Hey, you are on top of me and I have extremely good hearing you cannot whisper anything a mile away without me hearing, including muttering something under your breath right on me," Selene said.

"Hearing? Without you hearing? You mean without you eavesdropping?" I muttered.

Selene and I showed up. Selene and Apollo fluttered to the ground and let us leap off their backs.

"Okay, finally time to continue our training. Did you guys enjoy your trust work?" Selene questioned.

"Yeah," we both replied.

"Alright, now you must learn to control your punches, kicks, and bites."

"Why," Blue asked.

"Don't tell me you never play punched someone," Apollo told Blue.

"Yeah Blue don't lie, you punch me at least every two days," I said with a snicker.

"Did I say I never have," Blue snapped.

"Anyway, punching, kicking, and biting are very important so pay attention," Selene said.

"Alright, Blue punch that tree, focus on your abilities but don't change into anything," Apollo instructed.

"I'm going to break my hands!" Blue yelped in return.

"No you won't, your hand is like diamond when you focus," Apollo returned.

"Yeah and goldfish walk on land," Blue retorted. Blue readied herself. Splinters flew as Blue punched the tree.

"What the heck!?" Blue yelped. There was a good two inch hole in the side of the tree.

"What'd I tell ya," Apollo, smiled as he spoke.

"Wow!" I said as I examined the tree.

"Your turn, but remember focus," Selene spoke.

"Okay, okay, I got this," I mumbled as I focused. I hit the tree right next to where Blue had. I smiled as splinters flew and I saw a one and a half inch sized hole.

"How come my punch indent is smaller?" I questioned.

"That is because Blue can become more predatory animals suited for power strength. While you turn into animals that rely on speed rather than strength to survive. So when we teach you how to summon your speed you will be faster than Blue. You two aren't identical," Apollo stated.

"Oh," I said.

"Okay, next you will each punch a pillow," Selene instructed.

"Where did you guys get pillows?" I asked.

"We had them. No more questions. But when you punch the pillow don't focus on your abilities. Eventually, you will be able to click your abilities on and off," Selene finished.

"Hey Selene, about earlier sorry for being a jerk," I whispered.

Selene glanced at me and nodded her head approvingly.

"Okay, Blue punch the pillow but don't focus," Apollo told Blue.

"Okay, okay," Blue said as if in a daze. Then feathers flew.

"Blue you did know you _weren't_ supposed to break the pillow right?" I asked.

"Yes I knew that Jazmine! But something took me over," Blue growled. I could tell she wasn't saying something, but I let it slide.

"Yes, something did take you over. It could be outrage or it could be instinct. In this case it appeared to be outrage. You, Blue, are an _outrager_?" Apollo replied simply, yet thoughtfully.

"What is an _outrager_?" Blue and I questioned.

"It is killer by nature. You can learn to control it," Apollo replied.

"Wait what?" Blue yelped, "but I have never killed anyone!"

"Maybe not, but you have never been trained to attack," Apollo said thoughtfully.

"Try again but don't think at all," Apollo instructed. A muffled punch sound was heard.

"Hey I didn't break it!" Blue said happily.

"Jazmine your turn," Selene began. I didn't punch the pillow, instead I seized it, then ran.

"What the heck! Why'd I do that?" I questioned.

"You are a seizer," Selene replied shaking her head, not in disappointment but in amusement.

"A what?" I asked.

"A person that attacks swiftly, yet with great efficiency. Then retreats quickly to prepare for the next planned attack," Selene replied simply.

"What's the difference between a _outrager_ and a _seizer_?" Blue inquired.

"A outrager is less planned and normally wins all battles with blunt force and strength. While a seizer is more planned and normally wins by tactics and speed," Selene answered.

"Oh, more what each of us can turn into stuff," Blue replied.

"Outragers and seizers can't use guns and such. They find those weapons awkward and unnatural. They either rely on fists or medieval weapons," Apollo explained.

"So you each must choose a weapon," Selene spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mere protection. We expected this would happen so all the weapons are bulletproof," Apollo replied.

"Two questions. One, will we even be able to deflect bullets. Two, why would we need protection," Blue questioned.

"With the new disease eventually the world will fall into chaos. For your first question, yes, you will be able to deflect bullets," Selene answered.

"Alright we will choose weapons," Blue agreed for both of them. Weapons were laid in front of us, swords and daggers, swallows, battle axes, broadswords, spears, and war frails, we tested each out.

"I feel most comfortable with the swords, so I guess the sword and dagger," Blue decided.

"Blue from now on you will be our swordsmen," Apollo spoke with authority.

"I feel more fit towards the swallows," I finished.

"From this day forwards you will be our swallow wielder," Selene spoke.

"You said you expected this, why?" Blue inquired.

"We expected this because I am scarier and Selene a invisser," Apollo responded, "I assume you want me to explain. So I can focus on someone and find their greatest fear and use it against them. Selene can become invisible for short periods of time."

I won't bore you with us being trained. Nothing else strange happened. Oh, and we are super fast. We can run like eighty miles per hour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy, family has been visiting.**

 **Great news, by the way, my friend, and I have finally gotten to the twist! About fifty more pages and we finished our first draft!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

I stepped over the threshold of my apartment door with barely a sound.

"And where have you been!" Greg, my father, asked accusingly.

"To the park," I answered, showing no emotion.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abby questioned, anger dripping from her tone like honey.

"I did," I retorted, rolling my eyes, "Do you two not have eyes? 'Cause you didn't seem to see my note."

"What note?" Greg snarled.

"This note," I replied, strolling into the kitchen and snatching up the note.

The note read:

 _Dear Abby and Greg,_

 _I am going to the park with Jazmine. Be back by twelve. But I doubt you care anyway._

 _-Blue N._

 _P.S. I was told to do this. Like I would do this by myself._

"No we did not see that," Abby responded, "Why were you out so early?"

"Why do you care?" I questioned, snidely, "But, I had my reasons."

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed with a sigh.

" _Hello, Blue." The voice of Blue2._

" _What? Where am I?" I asked. I was standing in a white room, nothing in it, at all._

" _You're in a dream," Blue2 replied._

" _Great. Now I have that some-what evil some-what of a stuck-up jerk Blue in my dreams!" I snorted._

" _I have feelings too, Blue," Blue2 snickered._

 _I retorted, "Right and that's the reason you're snickering."_

" _Wake up, Blue," Blue2 spoke with urgency, "Someone is coming."_

I jolted up in my bed as Abby walked in.

"Oh, you're up, and it's lunch time. You're eating with Jazmine," Abby stated.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I moaned.

"It's Sunday, Blue," Abby spoke, gently.

"What!" I screeched.

"We called the doctors," Abby began, "And they said it was because all the stress and changes Blood Change caused. Don't worry, Jazmine was asleep too."

"Alright then. I'm going to change," I informed Abby. Abby left quickly.

I quickly hit the button on my watch and asked, "So, why was I really out?"

"Oh," Apollo answered, "Your brain had an overload with all your new abilities. I'll meet you at Jazmine's." With that Apollo shrunk and flew out the window.

I swung open my dresser. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

I walked out my bedroom door, and I slipped into my blue sneakers.

I knocked on Jazmine's door. After a few moments I heard someone crashing to the door. The door was suddenly flung open, and I was face to face with Jazmine.

Jazmine greeted me, "Hey, Blue. What's up."

"Nothin," I replied with a smile. Not a nice to see smile, more of a sly smile. To my surprise Jazmine returned the sly smile. That was new for Jazmine.

 _Man, really we have changed after everything we've gone through. And our lives are going to be so different, now. We have freaking new lives._

"Well, lunch is ready, so come take a seat," Jazmine exclaimed.

"Hello Misses and Mister Newton and...Amanda!" I yelped in surprise.

 _Dude, you didn't tell me she was here!_ I thought to Jazmine.

 _I didn't know she was coming till she showed up!_ Jazmine retorted.

 _Okay, let's get this over so we can talk to our links._ I concluded. Jazmine gave a slight nod, one that you would only noticed if you were looking for. Also a new thing.

"So what's for lunch?" I questioned.

"Steak," Mrs. Newton responded.

"Sounds tasty!" I exclaimed.

"So what do you two want to do?" Amanda inquired after we had finished lunch.

"I wanted to talk to Se-, nevermind," Jazmine replied but stopped herself.

"Who?" Amanda questioned.

"No one!" I snarled.

"You don't even know who that person is, Blue!" Amanda shouted.

"Actually, Blue has met _that person_ ," Jazmine retorted. Tears started to roll down Amanda's cheeks; she ran towards the door, and slammed it shut with a BANG!

I snickered as Amanda had left, and Jazmine had rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, I realized this wasn't the up-beat and innocent Jazmine I knew. She had changed, it was a new Jazmine.

Then it hit me. I had been mean to Amanda, I mean mean _er_. _I_ was changed, not just Jazmine.

True, I had _never_ been the nicest, but I had never been utterly heartless.

As if I was being enlightened something else hit me. I wasn't human. I was part feline, part reptile. Jazmine and I were mutants, hybrids, a new species, _superhuman_.

"What did you two do to her?" Sherri asked, stopping my line of thinking.

Jazmine responded, "Nothing! She just got super nosy and we snapped."

"I know you two are stressed, but that doesn't mean you can be mean," Sherri replied.

"Oh my gosh! Mind your own business, she is a jerkface anyway," Jazmine snorted.

"Jazmine Lucille!" Sherri screamed.

"Sherri Christine!" Jazmine mocked.

Definitely a new Jazmine.

"If you ever speak like that again then-" Sherri began.

"Then what! Come on, Blue, let's leave, but first I have to get something from my room." Jazmine and I walked through the living room when all of a sudden the T.V. announced, "Breaking news! The new virus, Blood Change has now been proved to affect animals as well as humans. Now, back to the normal program." Jazmine and I looked at each other, thinking of Apollo and Selene.

We ran to Jazmine's room and locked the door behind us.

"DANG! Blood Change is ruining everything not only the human race now but everything living!" I shouted.

We pressed the buttons to release Apollo and Selene, their faces showing no fear whatsoever.

"Don't you realize now that we are all capable of dying!" Jazmine whisper-yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Blue wake up!" Apollo whispered in my ear.

"I'm up! I got to get ready for school!" I yelled as I realized I was going to be late.

"No kidding," Apollo snorted.

 _We are so much alike!_ Apollo and I are _so_ similar.

I opened my dresser.

"Can you put me in a 'file' before you change?" Apollo asked, "I mean we are different species, but…"

"I see what you mean," I replied as I hit the button on my watch.

I grabbed a torn up pair of jeans, and a T-shirt that said warrior on it. By torn up, I meant with some holes in it.

I ran into the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and hair. I tugged my shoes on.

"You're going to be late," Abby stated.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to wake me up after I was in a coma!" I snarled, "I'm not going to be late." I smiled, not in a single way a happy smile.

I snatched a piece of toast off Abby's plate and I was out the door.

"Hey! You're normally out of the building by now," Jazmine greeted.

"Na, I slept in," I laughed.

"So," Jazmine began, "Is Ap-"

Amanda yelled, waving, "Hey, guys!"

 _Apollo is with me. How about Selene?_

Jazmine gave a tense nod.

"Hey, Amanda," I grumbled.

"I assume you're going to walk to school with us?" Jamzine asked.

"Ye-" I cut Amanda off.

I yowled, "Not if you can catch us!" Jazmine and I ran off. To our surprise after we were out of Amanda's eye shot Selene and Apollo came out of their watches.

"No races!" Apollo exclaimed, "Your abilities could kick in. Now, hit the buttons.

"Fine," I muttered, as we hit the buttons. Apollo and Selene disappeared right before Amanda could see.

Amanda jogged up to us and questioned, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because our 'guardian angels' told us to," I replied, sarcasm dripping like honey.

"Yeah, they were _so_ helpful I forgot to say thank you," Jazmine laughed with me.

"Yeah…" Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

RING! RING!

I grumbled, "We better get to class."

"See ya," Amanda yelled.

"Oh, look!" Reagan laughed, "The one who got shot!"

"Oh, look Jazmine, the one who wouldn't shut up!" I snickered.

Reagan whined, "Hey, that's not nice."

"Does it look like I care!" I roared.

"Chill, Blue," Jazmine instructed, "Your abilities could flare up! You don't want to kill her!"

"Ha ha, that wouldn't be such a bad thing!" I chuckled.

"Ha, hurry up! Get your work out on your desk!" Jazmine exclaimed as Mrs. Keinger walked in.

"You two better behave today," Ms. Keinger said with a stern look, "Now get to your desks and get working on that Greek mythology worksheet. Hear that because it goes for everyone!"

 _Right, goes for you too, get to your desk and shut up Ms. Krabby!_ Jazmine yelled in thought to me.

 _Can't wait till this class is over, then to fire, wonder what we'll be doing in science, since we couldn't be trusted with Friday's lab._ I replied.

"Okay, now since everyone is about finished, check your answers with your table group, then read pages three hundred thirty two through three hundred sixty eight in your book. Whatever you don't finish is homework," Ms. Keinger shouted. We got to work, although, we were also groaning.

"I will be right back I have to grab the sixth graders' homework in the office," Ms. Keinger announced.

"Finally she's gone," Jazmine announced. Everyone looked at her like it was their cue to start talking too, and began blabbing aloud.

Ms. Keinger was unexpectedly gone for about ten minutes when Mr. Shields walked in with a frantic look.

Everyone froze and Mr. Shields began, "Uh, Mr. Smickens will be coming in here because Ms. Keinger had a issue with her family that she had to return home, immediately. He will be a substitute teacher for you for the rest of the day. Do you know what you are doing for the rest of the period?" Mr. Shields was saying.

 _Go in his thoughts!_ Jazmine yelled.

 _What do I tell the students? How should I let the teachers know? Oh goodness, I hope no more victims are from our school._ Mr. Shields thought.

 _Blue, did you hear that? I knew something wasn't right?_ Jazmine asked.

 _Yeah, I heard. Why isn't he shutting the school down? He is putting hundreds of lives at stake!_

 _Because Mr. Shields is about to explode. He can't figure out what to do. If one of the kids in our class got it from her, then the parents would go physco. People would be enclosed in their homes no one would be on the streets!_

 _Well, I think we shouldn't even be in school. I mean it's not like we will make to the age of eighteen! It's the end of the freaking world!_

 _Yeah, I know but… What would Mr. Shields do? Tell everyone? There would be total chaos! Most people are scared, Blue. And I really would prefer if you stopped saying the world will end._

"All I heard was you're too weak to accept the truth!" I growled.

Jazmine yowled, "Please, just stop!"

"Never!" I roared. We grabbed our weapons from our watches, being controlled by the seizer and outrager.

"Be prepared to lose!" I shouted. The clash of metal hitting metal could be heard down the halls, along with our battle cries.

"Blue! Jazmine! Stop!" Mr. Shields yelled. I turned with a furious look in my eyes. Jazmine turned and froze, the Seizer gone. The outrager's power still gripping me, I stalked toward Mr. Shields.

"Blue! No! You're going to kill him!" Jazmine screamed. I looked at Jazmine and shook my head.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't want to-mean to," I stuttered. Jazmine and I dropped our weapons, as the weapons hit the floor they disappeared, returning to the owner's watch.


	12. Chapter 12

So if you have been reading this Fanfiction or just started reading it and got this point, go read the last review posted on the Fanfiction.

Jazmine's Crush.

"Blue!" Jazmine yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU BANING WANT?"

"How should I ask Nate out?" Blue's mouth dropped; she had been doing some important research about Blood Change.

"You have to be baning kidding me!?"

"No! Please, I need your help!"

Blue retorted, "Yeah ask the girl who has never gone a freaking date for dating advice!"

"Exactly." Blue glared at Jazmine.

"Just tell him how you feel," Blue stated.

"What? No!"

"Fine. Give me your phone."

"Okay…" Blue texted Nate:

Hey, Nate. I've liked you for a really long time now and I just wanted to go on one date with before I die so...will you go out with me?

Blue hit send and gave the phone back to Jazmine.

"How could you do this to me! This will never work!" Jazmine screeched.

BING! Jazmine looked down at her phone and said, "I'm not going to be here tonight at six." Blue smirked as Jazmine walked away.

Blue's Childhood

Blue put her hoodie on and walked into the supermarket.

Her stomachs rumbled at the smell of food; she hadn't eaten in three days, now. Her parents leaving her to fend for herself.

She spied what she wanted some beef jerky and dried mangos; there may not be a lot in a package but Blue had learned it makes pretty good meals for two days.

She walked over to the section and pretended to trip. As she did so she pretended to try grab the beef jerky and dried mangos for support.

They scattered over the floor and as she started picking them up she slipped two bags of each into her hoodie.

She put the rest back just as someone walked over.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I'm just going to head home."

"Okay, just be careful." Blue nodded and walked away. As she walked away her back towards the person the helped her a sly smile formed on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, so yeah, I've been a terrible author. I'm sorry and I doubt anyone still reads this but...! I have recently finished the second book in the trilogy and gotten into the first fifty pages of the last book! I haven't given up on this story, far from it, but I can't put all of it online.

Plus, I was reading of the first chapter and I wanted to slap myself! I had next to no detail. Anyways, the point is, I have been editing and here is a revised version of the first chapter!

If anyone still reads this comment and I'll put the second chapter up. Give me some feedback and ships you want to see developed. And, if I use your ideas I'll give a shout out for you the acknowledgments when-if I ever get the chance-I publish my story.

Finally, if you guys are interested in my writing style, I'll post a few short stories. The main characters are based off Blue and Jazmine.

So anyways, I'll stop talking-writing-and here's the first edited chapter!

Chapter 1: Blue: Change

The wind blows the scent of garbage, and car exhaust into my face. I pull my leather jacket closer to my body, trying to conserve my body heat. It's one of the coldest days on record. It's supposed to be spring, and, yet, the air is still crisp with cold. The hollow sound of the wind rushing between the graffitied buildings fill my burning ears.

I dodge between bundled up figures, in warm fuzzy coats. Some even give me pitiful looks as I pass by. My thin, worn-out leather jacket is hardly a proper coat for the weather.

We had enough warm days to melt all the snow away, but then the temperature dropped to fifteen degrees. Luckily, for me the clouds aren't heavy with snow.

My legs begin to go numb; my thin leggings offering no protection from the wind. Another skin-brickling gust of wind drives against my face. This time the wind sweeps the scent of smoke and I cough.

A taxi speeds by and the passenger hurls half empty coffee cup out the window. I grab the cup out of the air.

 _Warm coffee. Why the would they throw this out?_ I think as I take a sip of the coffee. It only has a little bit of cream, just the way I like it.

I run my fingers along a building. I detect every bump in the cold brick wall, every notch, and crack.

I sigh as I stare up at the building. It's balconies are well kept and the windows are clean.

Though, this one of the nicer areas of the city, crime is left undealt with. Vandalism occurs daily and the shops are often broken into. I should know.

Even though the cold takes all my physical attention, my real attention is consumed with the thought of the world ending.

The thud of shoes on the sidewalk announces the arrival of Jazmine. Her long brown hair getting blown behind her; her arms wrapped around her body, pulling her big puffy coat closer to her.

"You should learn to walk quieter," I warn as I notice a shady figure eyeing us. His gray, almost black, eyes following us.

Jazmine retorts softly, "That's the least of my problems, with the world ending." I turn my attention back to Jazmine. Her brown eyes stare into my ice blue eyes, as if trying to see my soul. I look away. The last thing I want Jazmine to know about is my soul. She doesn't need to know my secrets, or how terrible my situation really is.

I halt and look up to see hawks circling above us. Sometimes I wish I could fly, and leave this place. But, I don't think I could leave Jazmine

In a scornful voice, I answer, "Well, I'm fine but I wish I wasn't going to die at the age of baning thirteen." Jazmine's skin is tan, even though the sun is almost always hidden behind clouds. She never burns but tans easily.

I look at Jazmine, and I can tell that she is trying to conceal her fear, and be strong. For who? I have no idea. My life is terrible, it would almost be easier for me to be dead.

Sometimes I think about it but, really, it's more of a joke. I know I would never just give up. Given my current situation, I have carved out quite a good life for myself.

"Have you gotten any more information on what happens when you get Blood Change?" Jazmine asks, pulling me out of my dark thoughts into darker ones. She tucks a strand of light brown hair behind her ear just as another, sudden gust of wind blows her hair out of place again.

I reply, almost sadly, "Actually, I have. My sources tell me when you get Blood Change your eyes get swollen and your nose runs. Then, your skin goes pale and your throat gets really itchy. And, I mean, you want to scratch the inside of your throat itchy. Next you get a body racking cough and your voice goes. After a bit you start coughing up blood and your veins become really easy to see. Finally, your throat swells and your blood bursts from your veins, killing you." I gaze towards the sky as I notice the birds landing. A good sign that the weather is getting worse, or the wind current is picking up. I guess that's why they call it the Windy City.

"I definitely know that I am staying away from those freaks. Unless, of course, they decide to take over the world completely before my birthday. I at least want to be fourteen before I choke myself with my own blood but thirteen will be good," Jazmine responds with a slight smile on her face, just an upward curve at the corner of her mouth. But, I still notice the shadow of fear in her eyes. Her eyes are so scared, and her lips are so pale. It's terrifying seeing that in somebody who can normally make any bad situation seem better, but we all know there is no way to turn this around.

I smell their cologne and hear their thundering footsteps before I see them.

I warn, "Tyler and Greg, incoming."

Tyler has light brown hair, that is cut short. He has somewhat of a blocky head and large, innocent hazel eyes.

Greg also has light brown hair, but his hair is shaggy. He has large green eyes, and a small nose.

"Oh, kill me now," Jazmine murmurs. I give her a light, coarse laugh in return. My throat is dry from the crisp cold air, that has seemed to slow the whole city.

Just as Greg and Tyler make it to us a strong blast of wind blows through the streets, making my thin jacket feel like nothing as it flaps about. I pull it closer to my body, and clench my teeth, to stop them from chattering.

I was right, the wind is picking up. I hope we make it to school soon, but the crowd of people seems to get thicker and thicker with each step, slowing our way.

"I've had enough!" Tyler yells, "What were you two talking about before we walked up?" I look down at Tyler. I'm the tallest of the group, a good five foot eight. Tyler on the other hand is five foot three, while Greg is five foot one, and Jazmine five foot seven.

"We were saying how stupid people are that have the letter T as the first letter in their name," I retort, as I finally slip out of my thoughts.

"Oh and same with G!" Jazmine adds.

I continue, "You two have already proven our theory."

Greg inquires, "What is your problem with us?" They are both smart. Greg is a good writer. Tyler, on the other hand, is good at with math and science. Though, Jazmine, and I are smarter than both of them combined.

Jazmine uses her brain for good, such as good grades, and helping others. While, I use my brain for survival.

Another powerful rush of wind shocks me out of my thoughts as Jazmine stumbles into me. I grab her by the arm, and pull her back up.

"Thanks," Jazmine breaths. I nod in acknowledgement. Greg, and Tyler give me a jealous look. They both have a crush on Jazmine, but I don't why they looked at me like that, with me being a girl.

The two often fight over her, but I know it's pointless, Jazmine has a crush on Nate.

I don't think I could ever have a crush; I might think somebody is good looking. Then my thoughts will be consumed with more important matters. Such as, how I'm going to get my next meal, or when, and with who. Plus, I naturally don't trust people, and keep a lot of secrets. And, if you don't trust people easily it is hard for you to establish any kind of feeling towards somebody you don't know well.

A shiver runs up my spine, just as Greg yells, "Tyler stop annoying Jazmine!" Jazmine gives me a 'Help me please!' look, and I chuckle softly.

"What're you laughing at?" Tyler questions.

In a hoarse voice I respond, "Nothing."

 _I need to get some water before I get sick,_ I think, _because the last thing I need is get sick before I die._

The smell of perfume, deodorant, and cologne fills my nose, along with the smell of medicine as we finally reach the school.

I sigh as I realize that everyone of us must get our blood checked to enter the school.

 _Maybe we can break into the school,_ I think briefly. I shake my head. Not only will Tyler, and Jazmine not want to break into the school, all the school entrances, including the roof, and windows, are probably locked, and monitored.

The line inches forward slower than a snail, but finally I'm aloud to enter the building. I exhale as the warmth slowly seeps into my skin.

"Come here, honey, and sit down in the chair," a nurse says. I walk stiffly to the chair. I hate needles. I get nightmares about getting stabbed and tested by people in white clothes, holding needles. Their faces are always covered, and I can never tell who they are. I always wake up soaking with sweat.

And, to make matters worse for me this nurse is wearing exactly what my nightmares wear.

But, I break through my fear, and sit in the chair. I smell the chemical scent of medicine, and the smooth warm leather under my skin. I hear the patter of the nurses shoes on the ground, and I smell the peachy smell of the nurse's perfume as she moves closer. I feel the prick of the cold needle. I clench my fists, and squeeze my eyes shut.

Fear puts all my senses into overdrive. I really hate when my senses go into overdrive because it makes everything seem to go in slow motion.

Exhaling, as I feel the needle leave my body, I open my eyes. I wait patiently for her to come back with the results. A sudden flurry of wind blows against the building. I shiver remembering I'm going to have to walk back in the cold.

The nurse comes back and says, "Your blood is all good. You may go to class." Without looking at her I leave the room, and wait outside the door.

I lean against the wall and shut my eyes, relying on my hearing to know my surroundings.

I hear Jazmine squeak as the needle is injected in her. Jazmine, like me, has a fear of needles. Though, I don't know if she has nightmares.

"Thank goodness I hate that nurse now," Jazmine murmurs rubbing her arm. I simply nod in agreement.

We walk down the hall, and I hear Greg, and Tyler walk up behind us.

"Why don't you guys leave? Isn't Tyler's locker all the way across the school?" Jazmine asks sharply.

"Greg just-just wants to be with you," Tyler stutters in a quiet voice. His green eyes refusing to look into Jazmine's. We pass by a few students who won't look me in the eye. I hate that people fear me.

"If that's right then how do you explain that Greg's locker is over here, and you are the one tagging along?" I murmur turning my attention to the conversation.

Tyler mumbles, "Uh…" I hear the hitch in his voice that signals he realizes his fault. Eventually, he walks away with his head down, after he no longer has an argument.

"Ugh, I hate him!" Jazmine scoffs as Greg, and us separate to go to our lockers.

Numbly, I joke, "Don't worry he will leave you alone sometime with Greg's wonderful protecting." I enter my code and grab my history book.

"Shut it! Just hurry up you want Miss. Perfect Tessa showin' up?" Jazmine asks disdainfully.

"You're the one who still has her locker open," I answer quietly. My thoughts too preoccupied with my next meeting with some of my criminal friends for me to care if Tessa shows up.

"Well, I am ready now," Jazmine responds, not knowing what I'm thinking about. She slams the locker shut. I realize Greg has already left as the sound of Jazmine's locker shutting rings through the hallways. We are alone. The hallways are oddly creepy when nobody's there and to sum it all up the feel of hopelessness and despair hangs in the air.

Jazmine, and I stop at the water fountain, before we go to class. I drink the water slowly, letting the cool water run over my dry throat.

When we walk into our home room, Jazmine glares at a sheepish Tyler. He ducks his head and continues writing down his assignments.

A few kids give me frightened looks. I have a reputation; I'm the 'dangerous one'. One person even thinks I'm suicidal. Which, I guess, is somewhat true, but I know I would never go through with it.

Our homeroom, is an average sized classroom, with posters littering the walls. All the shelves and counters are cluttered with papers and old projects. The teacher isn't very neat.

"Good morning, everyone sit," Mrs. Keinger instructs. Mrs. Keinger is shorter than Jazmine and I. She has long, dark brown hair, a pointed nose, a round chin, and walks like a duck does.

"Blah blah," I mock. Mrs. Keinger ignores me, but I can see the glint of anger in her eyes. I can also tell by the way her feet fall heavier on the ground she is already rigid with fear. Overall, she should not be messed with. But, I always cross lines and don't intend to stop now.

"We are working on China for this unit. I will hand out your packet for China then if we have time at the end we will watch a video," Mrs. Keinger begins. Mrs. Keinger has always had this thing with getting sick. It's weird. "Darrell do you really need to blow your nose in here? It is very disrespectful and gross. Darrel, please go outside the classroom to do that." The window clatters as a wind blows down the alley between the school and the office next to it. I stare at the window.

What had moved the window? The window is bulletproof; it shouldn't be rattling like that. It _does_ provide a good escape route, if ever needed, though.

"Yes, Mrs. Keinger. Sorry," Darrel says clearly disgusted. He's never had a fond opinion of her. It would be very ironic if she was the first to get Blood Change.

Nobody has gotten Blood Change in our class so far. Of course this isn't too weird, because Blood Change broke out in New York City, not in Chicago. But, it won't take long for it to sneak into Chicago. Maybe a day or two.

"Come on class you're not going to start our week off with a bad Monday, now are you?" Mrs. Keinger questions.

I think, _Of course we are. We just discovered we're all going to die._

But all I say is, "Can we just get started?" Mrs. Keinger shoots me a look, but like ninety percent of the class she fears me too. I'm tall with ice blue eyes; I'm lean without a bit of fat on my body. Plus, I'm stronger than I look.

Which, everyone knows, because Larry had seen me get in a fight with somebody in an alley. I still have the scar running down my left shoulder. The guy had pulled a knife on me because I had refused to give him my wallet.

In the end, I broke his wrist and slammed his head into a wall, knocking him out. Larry had witnessed and told everyone.

"Yes," Mrs. Keinger replies with a hint of scorn. But, she still passes out the packets. I know I'm on her nerves, and I don't care. I get sent to the office at least once a week. Granted, it's normally not this early, but I doubt she notices, or cares for that matter.

I'm not the favorite student of any of the teachers. I think only two don't some-what fear me. I don't know why, but for some reason the teachers believe the rumor that I killed someone. I mean, I doubt it's that unbelievable with the amount of scars I have. Plus, when I walk down the street much older and stronger appearing people won't look me in the eye, a form of submission.

"Aww! This is the longest packet you have ever gave us, no fair," Reagan whines. Her high pitched voice hurts my ears, and I cringe.

"Bane it," Jazmine says. A few people snicker. I scowl, knowing that they would've just fallen silent if I had said that. It's stupid how one story can change the way people think about you forever. They are so quick to judge.

I'm not though, but that has to do with me not trusting anyone. If you don't trust people, then, you aren't quick to judge who they really are; you wait and see.

I sigh as start my worksheet.

Then I feel (Yes, I _feel_ her gaze. It's another thing about Jazmine, and I. I can feel when people are looking at me, and Jazmine can balance in anything. It's weird, but we don't question it.) Jazmine's gaze on my back, so I put my thumbs in my ears and stick my tongue out. That gets us laughing, well, I was snickering.

Mrs. Keinger shouts, "You two, the office now!"

I rolled my eyes as I say, "Goodbye Ms. Grump!"

She turns red with anger. If it was possible, I think steam would come out of her ears.

Though, I know she won't say anything, because of her fear. I don't like that people fear, and I've tried to contradict them. But, they didn't believe, so I decided why not use the perks fear brings.

I'm thirteen and over half my teachers fear me, what do people expect? For me to just ignore it and not use it my advantage? Yeah, right!

"I can't believe you said that! Out loud!" Jazmine snickers.

I laugh, "Hey, we're going to the office, why should I care?"

"No one can correct you!" Jazmine chuckles.

"Right, and they can correct you. Remember when someone told you to stop bringing that stupid trapper keeper!" I snicker, "It's still here today!"

"What _ever_!" Jazmine laughs. This is one of the few moments that I'm actually happy, and not worried about something. Even though there is always the pang of hunger with me, sometimes I can ignore it, and have fun with Jazmine.

Our shoes hitting the tiled floor brings sound to the silent halls. It's eerie sounding, but I don't think Jazmine notices. I do, though, and I get the feeling something's not right.

I walk past the nurse's office, seeing that people are still in line.

We enter the office and Mrs. Nelson points to Mr. Shields office.

"Why are you two here?" Mr. Shields asks, surprised. Mr. Shields is a short man, with black hair, and has a somewhat high voice for a man. Overall he's hard to fear on anybody's standards.

I mean scary, and threatening for me is basically a tall, shady,scarred figure with a gun pointed at me head. You can assume his affect on me is like sitting on a bench in the park and finding a hundred dollar bill on the ground.

Honestly, when he tries to intimidate me all I can do is try not to laugh.

"We got sent here because we were laughing in class or disrupting it," I answer, easily, as I slouch in the chair. I can tell Jazmine isn't so relaxed by the way she sits up straight and stiffly. Jazmine normally doesn't get caught so she could be considered a 'good' student.

"Well, just don't do that again. I expect better from you two. Stay in the office for the rest of the period," Mr. Shields states. He looks at Jazmine as he says this, and I know he doesn't expect better of me. I'm the only student that is regularly in the office.

Our school is filled with good kids, none of them try to get in trouble. Sometimes they do when boys try to impress a girl or their friends, but besides that no one get's in trouble. I'm the only one that's in his office regularly.

He's tried to put me in detention, but I broke out. My parents found out and sent me to my room, but, jokes on them because I broke out of my room too. After that they tried to punish me multiple other ways. Such as, eating in the office, but that happened so often I stopped caring. Then they tried giving me extra homework, but I'm so smart I finished that easily. And, I never do anything on school grounds that's bad enough for me to be expelled. I purposely do this.

Unlike most criminals I'm familiar with all the laws. That way I know what the punishment is, if I ever get caught. I never been caught though. The police and military can't ever find me; I'm too smart.

We walk out of Mr. Shields office, and sit in the main office.

"So, what's up?" I ask Mrs. Nelson causally.

"What's up, is you are in the office!" Mrs. Nelson roars. She goes back to doing paperwork after her little outburst. She's short with dark brown hair, and is a little round. Her affect on me is the same, if not less, scary as Mr. Shields'.

I slowly pull out my iPod and put my earbuds in. I don't even have a phone.

My parents don't like spending money on me. They don't even like me but I don't like them either so it works out.

This is how it works at my house: If said, 'Hey, I'm going to go a rob a bank!' My parents wouldn't say a thing and just continue what they're doing.

That's also why I am thief, they don't give me clothes and such. But, hey, I've learned a lot more than school could've ever taught me.

That's also probably why I was voted longest to survive in the wild. The teachers were confused about why I was chosen to be the one to survive but the school wasn't, the school knew more about me than my parents.

Sad, right? Nope, I think of it as a blessing. I don't have rules and I'm still smarter than other students, still get straight A's but with no parents.

Skills I Learned:

How to fight.

How to get good grades.

How to provide for myself.

How to build shelters. (Not that I do that often.)

How to fish.

How to make weapons.

How to baning _survive._

Nobody knows too much about me. I am dark and silent to most people, closed off. That's why most people fear me and because, of course, of what Larry saw. I was eleven then and I had beat a fifteen year old in a fight. Plus, he was armed, so that made people feel like they couldn't protect themselves if they got in a fight with me.

Most people don't understand why Jazmine is my friend, she is so light-hearted and happy.

Sometimes I don't even know why she's my friend. I assume it's because we've known each other for as long as both of us can remember.

RING! RING!

The sudden sound of the bell urges me out of my thoughts.

"Bye!" Jazmine yells as we run out of the stuffy office, that has become so familiar to me.

Mrs. Nelson yells back, "Don't get in anymore trouble!" I know this is directed at Jazmine, because I doubt she still cares whether I get in trouble.

We quickly grab our stuff, which is still in the classroom. Then we sprint to science.

We walk past the threshold of the door just before the bell-

RING! RING!

"Everyone, take a seat!" Mrs. Shooks announces. Mrs. Shooks is tall, with long wavy, black hair, that falls past her shoulders. She has blue-green eyes and long eyelashes.

Her classroom is covered in posters and decorations. A big smart TV covers one third of the front wall in the classroom. "We will be doing a lab today and I will be picking your partners!" I glare at Mrs. Shooks and Jazmine snickers. Mrs. Shooks is one of the few teachers that isn't scared of me. Though, I don't know why.

"Tyler and Levi will be partners. Nate and Maximum, Reagan and Amelia, Jazmine and Blue!" Mrs. Shooks announces, "Oh no! Okay, you two do _not_ set anything on fire!" She puts emphasis on the word 'not' which makes me want to do whatever she doesn't want me to do, but because she doesn't fear she has earned my respect. Enough of my respect, that is.

"We get to use fire?" I ask, excitedly. Fire is one of my specialties. I can manipulate to do almost anything I want.

"Yes, don't burn _anything_ down!" Mrs. Shooks replies. She gives me a pointed look. Her affect is scarier than Mrs. Nelson or Mr. Shields but not even close to making me want to do what she says.

So, I just shrug at her, like I don't care. Which, is true, I really don't care if I get in trouble.

Everyone rushes into the science lab. All of our shoes smacking the ground makes a loud, almost stampede like sound, that echos off the empty science lab walls. Again, it's creepy. I don't like silence. I don't know why, but I never have.

The science lab smells like rotting fish, and chemicals. The wall next to the door has a fish tank filled with fish, that die regularly. Across from the door is a skeleton. There are six smooth tables in the room, and multiple cabinets filled with beakers and such.

Jazmine and I sprint to the first table we see with matches.

"You may begin the experiment," Mrs. Shooks yells, "I have to go get something. Behave yourselves." She gives Jazmine, and I a sharp look before leaving, meaning that went for both of us especially.

I wait until I can't hear the click of her shoes, then I start the match on fire. But, the flame slithers up the match and licks at my finger.

"Bane! That baning hurt!" I shout. I throw the match and it lands on my paper, igniting it.

"I got it!" Jazmine exclaims as she gets a beaker of water and puts the fire out. Luckily, for us there was no remains of flammable chemicals in the beaker.

We both sigh with relief. The room is silent, I realize. I smirk a little as I realize most of my classmates are probably to scared to say anything about this happening. There are some perks to being the 'dangerous one'.

Mrs. Shooks walks in not knowing anything. Her eyes scan the room, but go right over us, luckily. Everything is going as planned.

That is, until Reagan shouts, "Blue and Jazmine set something on _fire_!" She had to open her mouth.

So, as can be seen, I've been working hard to make my story better.

I'm a fangirl and love fandoms so if there is anything you think that would make this better an make the public like my story, I'd love to hear it!

No, I'm not it for the money, I just want the story and characters that I fell in love with to shared with public!


End file.
